Something Borrowed
by Hiwako
Summary: Sakura sempre foi reconhecida por si mesma e pelo os seus amigos como: A certinha, mas tudo isso muda subitamente em seu aniversário de 30 anos, um pouco bêbada termina a noite com Li Syaoran: O noivo da sua melhor amiga. • Hiatus! •
1. I

**Autora****:** Emily Giffin

**Título**** original:** Something Borrowed.

Essa história não me pertence. Apenas estou a postando no universo de Card Captor Sakura.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I**

Eu estava na quinta série quando pensei pela a primeira vez sobre fazer trinta anos. Um dia, eu e minha melhor amiga, Meiling, pegamos uma agenda e abrimos no final, onde havia um calendário perpétuo que permitia consultar qualquer data no futuro, e por meio de uma pequena tabela, determinar qual seria o dia da semana correspondente. Então, localizamos nossos aniversários do ano seguinte, o meu em abril e o dela em março! O meu caía na quarta, uma noite de aula. E o dela caia na sexta. Uma vitória pequena, mais típica. Meiling era sempre a mais sortuda! Sua pele se bronzeava mais rápido, seu cabelo mais fácil de modelar, e ela não precisava de aparelho nos dentes.

Ela fazia passos de _break_ como ninguém, assim como dava estrelas e cambalhotas pra frente. E eu nem ao menos saiba dar cambalhotas. Tinha a melhor coleção de adesivos. Mais bótons do Michael Jackson. Suéteres Forenza em turquesa, vermelho e pêssego. Minha mãe não me deixava ter nenhumazinha. Dizia que eram modismos e muito caras. Tinha também um jeans de cinqüenta dólares da Guess, com zíperes na lateral do tornozelo, além de dois furos em cada orelha, e não tinha nenhum irmão. O que era melhor do que ter um irmão como o Touya.

Até mesmo na minha data de aniversário ela me ganhava. Foi aí que ela decidiu checar nossos trigésimos aniversários. Num ano tão distante que soava como ficção científica. O meu caia num domingo, o que significava que meu marido boa pinta e eu providenciaríamos uma babá responsável pra os nossos dois, possivelmente três, filhos na noite de sábado, jantaríamos num sofisticado restaurante francês com guardanapos de pano e ficaríamos fora até a depois da meia-noite, de forma que, tecnicamente, estaríamos celebrando a data real do meu aniversário. Eu teria acabado de ganhar uma grande causa, de provar a inocência de um homem da cidade. E meu marido faria um brinde em minha homenagem.

_"À Sakura, minha linda esposa, mãe dos meus filhos e a melhor advogada da cidade!"_

Compartilhava minha fantasia com Meiling, quando descobrimos que seu trigésimo aniversário caía numa terça-feira. Uma decepção pra ela! Observei enquanto ela apertava os lábios processando a informação.

- Você sabe como é, Sakura, quem se importa com o dia da semana em que cai o aniversário de trinta anos? – Ela disse, sacudindo os ombros macios e bronzeados. – Até lá nós já estaremos velhas. Os aniversários não importam quando a gente fica velha.

Pensei nos meus pais, que estavam na faixa dos trintas, e na maneira displicente com que tratavam os próprios aniversários. Meu pai acabará de dar uma torradeira de aniversário pra a minha mãe, porque a nossa havia quebrado na semana anterior. A torradeira nova torrava quatro fatias de pão ao mesmo tempo, em vez de apenas duas. Não era exatamente um presente, mas mamãe pareceu bem satisfeita com o seu novo eletrodoméstico. Em nenhum momento, pude identificar nela a decepção que eu sentia quando meus presentes de Natal não correspondiam às minhas expectativas. Então, Meiling provavelmente tinha razão. Coisas divertidas como aniversários não teriam tanta importância quando chegássemos aos trintas.

Só fui pensar outra vez nesse assunto no último ano da escola, quando Meiling e eu começamos a assistir uma série meio triste na televisão. Nós preferíamos programas alegres, mais mesmo assim continuamos vendo. Meu grande problema com essa série eram os personagens, que viviam se queixando, e as questões deprimentes que eles pareciam estar sempre atraindo. Lembro de achar que eles tinham que crescer e parar com frescuras, parar de ficar tentando entender o sentido da vida, e começar a fazer a lista do supermercado.

Isso foi na época em que eu pensava que os meus anos de adolescência estavam se arrastando demais e que meus vinte anos certamente durariam pra sempre! Então, cheguei aos meus vinte anos. E os primeiros anos dessa década realmente pareceram intermináveis. Quando ouvia pessoas que eu conhecia e que eram um pouco mais velhas do que eu lamentando o fim da juventude, eu ficava toda prosa, não me sentia _ainda_ na zona de perigo. Tinha tempo de sobra. Até que cheguei aos vinte e sete, quando os dias ter de apresentar a carteira de identidade para provar a idade se tornaram coisa do passado. E quando comecei a ficar impressionada com a repentina aceleração dos anos, e com ás conseqüentes rugas e os primeiros cabelos brancos. Nessa época sempre me lembrava dos monólogos anuais da minha mãe enquanto tirava do armário os efeitos de Natal. Aos vinte e nove, um verdadeiro pavor se instalou, e eu me dei conta de que de certo modo era como se eu tivesse trinta. Mas, nem tanto! Porque ainda poderia continuar dizendo que tinha vinte e poucos. Ainda tinha algo em comum com os estudantes universitários em vias de se formar.

Descobri que trinta era apenas um número, que a gente tem a idade que sente que tem. E tudo mais! Também me dei conta de que, sob um ponto de vista mais abrangente, uma pessoa de trinta anos ainda é jovem. Mas, não tão jovem assim. Está longe, por exemplo, da idade mais adequada para ser ter filhos. É tarde mais pra, digamos, começar a treinar pra ganhar uma medalha olímpica. Mesmo considerando-se a hipótese de morrer em idade avançada. Ainda assim, a gente está a um terço do caminho para cruzar a linha de chegada. Por isso, não consigo evitar uma certa inquietação ao me sentar num sofá marrom-avermelhado bem fofo, numa sala escura no Upper West Side, na minha festa surpresa de aniversário organizada pela a Meiling, que ainda é a minha melhor amiga.

Amanhã é o domingo que contemplei pela a primeira vez quando era uma aluna de quinta série, brincando com agenda. Depois de hoje à noite, os meus vinte anos vão ter que se acabado, serão um capitulo fechado pra sempre! A sensação que eu tenho me faz lembrar-se das noites de Ano Novo, quando a contagem regressiva começa, e eu fico na dúvida entre pegar a minha câmera ou apenas viver o momento. Geralmente pego a câmera e mais tarde me arrependo quando a foto não sai. Então, fico extremamente frustrada e penso comigo mesma que a noite teria sido mais divertida se não significasse tanto, se eu não fosse forçada a analisar onde estivera até aquele momento, e para onde estava indo.

O que leva à minha segunda constatação: - Estou sozinha numa cidade de milhões. E tenho vários amigos, como ficou comprovado pela presença maciça esta noite. Amigos para andar de patins. Amigos para veranear nos Hamptons. Amigos pra encontrar na quinta à noite depois do trabalho, pra um, dois, ou três drinques. E tenho a Meiling, minha melhor amiga, que nasceu no mesmo lugar que eu e sintetiza tudo isso que acabei de dizer. Só que todo mundo sabe que amigos não são tudo, embora muitas vezes eu diga o contrário, apenas pra não ficar mal diante das minhas amigas casadas e noivas.

Eu não tinha planos de estar sozinha quando chegasse aos trintas, mesmo ao início dos trintas. A esta altura eu já queria ter marido; queria ter ficado noiva na faixa dos vinte. Mas, aprendi que a gente não pode simplesmente fazer um cronograma pessoal e desejar que se torne realidade. E aqui estou eu, às portas de uma nova década, chegando à conclusão de que estar sozinha faz dos meus trinta anos uma coisa assustadora, e de que está completado trinta faz com que eu me sinta mais sozinha.

A situação parece ainda mais sombria porque a minha melhor amiga, e a mais antiga, tem um trabalho glamoroso com relações públicas e ficou noiva há pouco tempo. Meiling continua sendo a sortuda da turma. Estou a observando agora, enquanto ela conta uma história para um grupo de amigos nossos, incluindo o noivo dela. Syaoran e Meiling formam um belo casal, magros e altos. Ele com os seus cabelos rebeldes castanhos, e os olhos da mesma cor. E Meiling com cabelos escuros e olhos rubis. Eles fazem parte da alta sociedade de Nova York. É o tipo casal bem arrumado que vai ao sexto andar da Bloomingdales's fazer listas de casamento que incluem porcelana fina e cristais. Você odeia o ar presunçoso deles, mas não consegue deixar de olhar quando está no mesmo andar, em busca de um presente "Não tão cara" pra o último de série de casamentos pra os quais você foi convidada sem ter um namorado. Você se estica para dar uma espiada no anel dela e no meio instaste se arrepende. Ela percebe e lança um olhar de desprezo na sua direção. Enquanto checa você de cima a baixo.

Você desejaria não ter ido de tênis pra a Bloomingdales's. Ela provavelmente fica achando que os sapatos talvez seja parte do seu problema. Você compra então o seu vaso Waterford e se manda dali.

- Moral da história: Se você quer uma depilação à brasileira, seja bem específica. Diga à depiladora pra deixar uma margem de segurança ou vai acabar sem nada, com uma menininha de dez anos de idade. – Meiling conclui sua historinha indecente e todo mundo. Com exceção Syaoran, que balança a cabeça como se dissesse _"Que figura de noiva". _– Certo. Volto já, já! – Declarou ela, de repente. – Uma rodada de tequila pra todos!

Enquanto ela se afasta do grupo em direção ao bar, começo a me lembrar de todos os aniversários que celebramos juntas, que todos os marcos que atingimos juntas, marcos que ela sempre atingiu primeiro. Tirou a carteira de motorista antes mim e ela pode legalmente beber antes de mim. Por ela ser a mais velha, mesmo sendo apenas um mês. Neste momento, Meiling está debruçada no bar, dando bola pra um cara de vinte e poucos anos, aspirante a ator/barman a respeito do qual ela já declarou que, se fosse solteira, _pegaria _facilmente. Como se algum dia, Meiling fosse ser solteira. Uma vez, quando estávamos no segundo grau, ela disse: - Eu não termino, eu troco!

Neste caso ela manteve a palavra; era sempre ela quem dispensava. Durante toda a nossa adolescência, faculdade e juventude, Meiling esteve ligada a alguém. Em geral, ela tem mais de um cara esperançoso por perto. De repente me ocorre que eu poderia _ficar_ com o barman. Estou totalmente desimpedida, nem ao menos sai com alguém nos últimos dois meses. Mais não me parece uma coisa que alguém devesse fazer aos trintas anos.

Viver uma aventura de uma noite é para meninas que estão na casa dos vintes. Não que naquela época eu soubesse disso. Meu caminho sempre foi o do bom comportamento, onde uma pessoa certinha, sem desvios. Tirava dez em tudo na escola, entrei para o segundo grau, me formei com grandes honras, fiz a prova para entrar no curso de Direito. Fui direto pra a faculdade, e depois, pra um grande escritório de advocacia. Nada de sair pela Europa de mochila, nada de histórias malucas, nada de paixões doentias ou tórridas. Nada de segredos! Nada de intrigas. E agora, parece que é tarde demais para qualquer coisa do tipo. Porque esse negócio apenas retardaria ainda mais ou menos planos de encontrar um marido, de me estabelecer, ter filhos e um lar feliz com um gramado, garagem e uma torradeira que torra quatro fatias de pão de uma só vez. Ou talvez até mesmo, um gato vira-lata!

Sendo assim, fico apreensiva a respeito do futuro e, de certa forma, arrependida em relação ao passado. Digo a mim mesma que haverá tempo pra de ponderar a questão amanhã. Neste exato momento vou me divertir. É o tipo de coisa que uma pessoa disciplinada pode simplesmente decidir. E sou extremamente disciplinada, o tipo de criança que fazia o dever de casa na sexta-feira à tarde, logo depois da escola, o tipo de mulher, já que a partir de amanhã não restará mais nada de menina em mim, que passa fio dental todas as noites e que faz a cama todas as manhãs.

Meiling volta com as bebidas, mais Syaoran recusa a dele, então ela insiste que eu fique com as duas. Antes que eu perceba, a noite começa a adquirir aquela nebulosidade, entra naquele estágio em que você passa da condição alegre pra a de bêbada. Perdendo a noção do tempo e da ordem exata das coisas. Pelo o jeito, Meiling atingiu esse estado até antes de mim, porque neste exato momento ela está dançando sobre o bar, rodopiando e serpenteando num minúsculo vestido modelo frente única e com um salto de sete centímetros.

- Roubando a cena na sua festa. – Cochicha comigo, Tomoyo, minha melhor amiga do trabalho. – Ela não tem vergonha!

- Isso é a cara dela!

Meiling solta uns gritinhos, bate palmas com os braços para o alto e me convoca com uma expressão sedutora que agradaria qualquer homem que já tenha alguma vez fantasiado com mulheres interagindo com mulheres.

- Sakura, Sakura, vem pra cá!

É claro que ela sabe que eu não vou me juntar a ela. Jamais dancei em cima de um bar. Não saberia o que fazer lá em cima, a não ser cair. Balanço a cabeça e rio, uma recusa educada. Ficamos todos aguardando a próxima jogada, que consiste em girar os quadris exatamente no ritmo da música, ir se inclinando aos poucos e depois voltar bruscamente para endireitar o corpo, o cabelo se esparramando para todos os lados. A flexibilidade da manobra me faz lembrar-se de sua imitação perfeita de Tawny Kitaen no clipe de "Here I Go Again", do Whitesnake, da maneira com ela rodopiava e fazia _spaccati_ no capô do BMW do pai dela, para deleite dos adolescentes da vizinhança. Olho para o Syaoran, que nesses momentos nunca sabe se acha divertido ou se fica irritado. Dizer que o cara é paciente, é pouco. Syaoran e eu temos isso em comum.

- Feliz aniversário, Sakura! – Grita Meiling. – Vamos todos fazer um brinde à Sakura!

E é o que todos fazem. Sem desgrudar os olhos dela. Um minuto depois, Syaoran tira Meiling do bar, suspendendo-a em seus ombros e devolvendo-a ao chão, ao meu lado, num momento continuo. Com certeza ela já fez isso outras vezes!

- Está bem. – Anunciou ele. – Vou levar nossa pequena organizadora de festas pra casa.

Meiling apanha sua bebida e o bate o pé. – Você não manda em mim, Syaoran! Não é Sakura?

Enquanto afirma sua independência, Meiling tropeça e derrama todo o martini no sapato de Syaoran. Ele faz uma cara feia.

- Você está bêbada, Meiling! Ninguém está achando a menor graça, só você!

- Tudo bem, tudo bem! Eu vou embora... Estou mesmo me sentindo meio mal. – Diz ela, parecendo enjoada.

- Você vai ficar bem?

- Vou ficar numa boa, não se preocupe! – Responde, agora ela fazendo o papel da menininha doente e corajosa.

Agradeço Meiling pela festa, digo que foi uma completa surpresa, o que é uma mentira, porque eu sabia que ela tiraria vantagens do meu trigésimo aniversário pra para comprar um vestido novo, dar um festão e convidar tantos amigos dela quanto os meus. Ainda assim, foi legal da parte dela ter organizado a festa e eu estou satisfeita de que tenha feito isso.

Meiling é o tipo de amiga que sempre faz as coisas parecerem especiais. Ela me dá um abraço apertado, diz que seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa por mim e pergunta o que seria dela sem mim, sua madrinha número um, a irmã que ela nunca teve. Ela está bastante efusiva, como sempre, fica quando bebe demais.

Syaoran a interrompe: - Feliz aniversário, Sakura! A gente se fala amanhã. – Ele me dá um beijo no rosto.

- Obrigada, Syaoran! – Digo. – Boa noite!

Fico observando enquanto ele a conduz para fora, segurando-a pelo cotovelo depois que ela quase tropeça no meio-fio. Oh, como queria ter um guarda costas como este. Poder beber sem a menor preocupação, sabendo que haverá alguém para levar você em segurança para casa. Algum tempo depois, Syaoran reaparece no bar.

- Meiling perdeu a bolsa. Ela acha que deixou por ai. É pequena, prateada. – Diz. - Vocês viram por aí?

- Ela perdeu a bolsa Channel dela?

Balanço a cabeça e rio, porque perder as coisas é a cara da Meiling. Em geral tomo conta das coisas dela, mas no meu aniversário não estou a serviço. Ainda assim, ajudo Syaoran a procurar a bolsa, encontrando-a, afinal, embaixo de um dos bancos do bar. Quando ele já está de saída, Yue, um amigo de Syaoran, um de seus padrinhos de casamento, o convence a ficar.

- Ah, vai, cara. Fica mais um pouco aí.

Então Syaoran liga para Meiling em casa e ela balbucia seu consentimento, diz a ele para se divertir sem ela. Embora provavelmente esteja convencida de que tal coisa não seja possível. Aos poucos meus amigos vão indo embora, ainda me desejando parabéns. Syaoran e eu somos os últimos, até mesmo Yue já foi. Sentamos no bar puxando conversa com o ator/barman que tem um "Amy" tatuado e interesse zero numa advogada que está envelhecendo. Já passa das duas quando decidimos que está na hora de ir embora. A noite está mais para meados de verão do que para primavera e, de repente, o ar quente me enche de esperanças: Este vai ser o verão em que vou encontrar o homem da minha vida.

Syaoran chama um táxi pra mim, mais, quando o carro pára, ele diz: - Que tal irmos para outro bar? Quer tomar mais um drinque?

- Tudo bem! – Respondo. – Porque, não?

Entramos no carro e ele diz ao motorista pra ir dirigindo, que ele ainda tem de pensar em qual vai ser a próxima parada. Acabamos em Alphabet City, num bar que fica na esquina da Sétima Avenida com a Avenida B, apropriadamente chamado 7B. Não é um cenário muito pra cima, o 7B é meio sombrio e enfumaçado. De qualquer forma, gosto dali, não é pretensioso e tampouco uma espelunca se esforçando para ser bacana justamente por não ser pretensiosa.

Syaoran aponta na direção de uma mesa que fica entre dois bancos altos. - Senta ai. Eu já venho! – Ele se vira. – O que trago pra você?

Digo que vou querer o mesmo que ele sento, e fico esperando na mesa. Percebo que ele diz alguma coisa para uma garota que está no bar, vestida com uma calça verde-oliva cheia de bolsos grandes e uma camiseta bem justa onde se lê "Anjo Caído". Ela sorri e balança a cabeça. "Omaha" está tocando ao fundo. É uma daquelas músicas que parecem melancólicas e alegres ao mesmo tempo. Alguns momentos depois, Syaoran desliza pelo banco à minha frente e empurra uma cerveja na minha direção.

- Newcastle - Diz ele. Então sorri algumas rugas aparecendo em torno dos olhos. - Você gosta? - Faço que sim com a cabeça e sorrio.

De soslaio, vejo Anjo Caído girar em seu banco de bar e dar uma bela olhada em Syaoran, absorvendo seus traços bem desenhados, o cabelo rebelde e os lábios carnudos. Uma vez, Meiling reclamou que Syaoran provocava mais olhares e viradas de cabeça do que ela. Entretanto, ao contrário de sua parceira do sexo oposto, Syaoran parece não perceber a atenção. Anjo Caído agora olha em minha direção, provavelmente imaginando o que Syaoran está fazendo com alguém tão comum. Espero que ela pense que somos um casal. Hoje à noite ninguém precisa saber que sou apenas coadjuvante na festa de casamento.

Syaoran e eu conversamos sobre nossos trabalhos, sobre o caso que vamos dividir em Hamptons a partir da próxima semana e sobre muitas outras coisas. Mas o nome de Meiling não é mencionado, nem o casamento deles em setembro.

Depois que terminamos nossa cerveja vamos até a jukebox, enchemos a máquina com dólares, em busca de músicas boas. Aperto duas vezes o código para "Thunder Road" porque essa é minha música favorita. Digo isso a ele. - É _Bruce Springsteen_ também está no topo da minha lista. Você já viu algum show dele?

- Já - Respondo. - Duas vezes.

Quase digo a ele que fui com a Meiling nos tempos da escola, que a arrastei comigo embora ela preferisse bandas como Poison e Bon Jovi. Mas não menciono isso. Porque do contrário ele vai se lembrar de voltar para casa para encontrá-la e eu não quero ficar sozinha nos últimos momentos dos meus vinte anos. Obviamente, preferia estar com um namorado, mas Syaoran é melhor do que nada. No 7B os garçons estão atendendo aos últimos pedidos da noite. Pegamos mais algumas cervejas e voltamos para a mesa. Algum tempo depois entramos novamente num táxi, indo em direção ao norte pela Primeira Avenida.

- Duas paradas. - Avisa Syaoran ao motorista, porque moramos em lados opostos do Central Park. Syaoran está segurando a bolsa Channel de Meiling, que fica pequena e deslocada em sua mão enorme. Olho para o mostrador prateado do Rolex dele, um presente de Meiling. Falta pouco para as quatro horas.

Ficamos em silêncio por uns dez ou 15 quarteirões, ambos olhando para fora de nossas respectivas janelas, até que o carro passa por um buraco e me vejo lançada para o meio do banco traseiro, minha perna roçando a dele. Então, de repente, do nada, Syaoran está me beijando. Ou talvez eu esteja beijando Syaoran. Não sei como, estamos nos beijando. Minha cabeça fica leve enquanto ouço o suave som dos nossos lábios se encontrando repetidas vezes. A certa altura, Syaoran, entre um beijo e outro, diz ao motorista que no fim das contas vai ser apenas uma parada.

Chegamos à esquina da 73 com a Terceira Avenida, perto do meu apartamento. Syaoran entrega uma nota de vinte para o motorista e não espera pelo troco. Saltamos do táxi, nos beijamos mais na calçada e então na frente de Clow, meu porteiro. Enquanto subimos, nos beijamos o tempo todo. Estou imprensada contra a parede do elevador, minhas mãos em sua nuca. Fico surpresa ao sentir a maciez do cabelo dele.

Luto com as chaves, girando para o lado errado da fechadura, enquanto Syaoran mantém o braço em torno da minha cintura, seus lábios no meu pescoço e na lateral do meu rosto. Finalmente a porta se abre, e estamos nos beijando no meio do meu apartamento de apenas um cômodo. Estamos de pé, tendo apenas um ao outro como apoio. Vamos cambaleando até minha cama, arrumada ao estilo de uma cama de hospital.

- Você está bêbada? - A voz dele é um sussurro no escuro.

- Não! – Respondo rápida.

Porque sempre se diz que não se está bêbado. E embora eu esteja tenho um momento de lucidez quando considero exatamente o que estava faltando nos meus vinte anos e o que desejo encontrar a partir dos meus trinta. Fico impressionada ao ver que, de certa forma, posso ter ambas as coisas nesta importante noite de aniversario. Syaoran pode ser meu segredo, minha ultima chance para um capitulo oculto nos meus vinte anos, e também uma espécie de prelúdio, uma promessa de que alguém como ele possa aparecer. Meiling surge no meu pensamento, mas esta sendo empurrada lá para trás, encoberta por uma força mais forte do que nossa amizade e do que a minha própria consciência. Syaoran se movimenta sobre mim. Meus olhos estão fechados, então abertos, depois fechados novamente.

E então, não sei como, estou na cama com o noivo da minha melhor amiga.

**.**

**CONTINUA!**

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **Deixem comentários, please! ;***  
**


	2. II

**Autora: **Emily Giffin

**Título original:** Something Borrowed.

Essa história não me pertence. Apenas estou a postando no universo de Card Captor Sakura.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO II**

Acordo com o meu telefone tocando e por um segundo sinto-me desorientada em meu próprio apartamento. Então, ouço a voz estridente de Meiling na minha secretária eletrônica, insistindo que eu atenda, atenda, por favor, atenta! De repente, meu crime entra em foco! Sendo rápido demais e meu apartamento gira. As costas de Syaoran estão voltadas pra mim, bem delineadas e incrivelmente atraentes. Dou uma cutucada nele com força.

Ele se vira e olha pra mim: - Que horas são?

Meu rádio-relógio nos informa que são 7h15. Fazia duas horas que tenho trinta anos. Correção, uma hora. Nasci no fuso horário da região central do país. Syaoran sai rápido da cama catando suas roupas, que estão espalhadas pelo o quarto. A secretária eletrônica emite dois bipes, interrompendo Meiling. Ela telefone de novo e fica o tempo todo falando sobre Syaoran não ter voltado para casa. Mais uma vez, minha máquina a interrompe no meio da frase. Ela telefona mais uma vez, gemendo: - Acorda, vai, me telefona! Preciso de você!

Quando começo a me levantar, percebo que estou nua. Sento de novo e me cubro com um travesseiro. - Oh, meu Deus! O que a gente fez? - Minha voz está rouca e trêmula. - Será que eu devo atender? Dizer a ela que você dormiu aqui?

- Claro que não! Não atenda... Deixa-me pensar por uns segundos.

Ela se senta só de cueca, esfrega o maxilar, agora um pouco coberto pela o sombreado de início da barba. Um pavor doentio e capaz de me deixar sóbria se apodera em mim! Começo a chorar, o que nunca ajuda em nada! Nada mesmo!

- Olha só, Sakura. Não chora! - Diz Syaoran. - Tudo vai acabar bem.

Ele veste o jeans e depois a camisa, puxa o zíper, enfia a camisa para dentro da calça e abotoa com eficiência, como se fosse uma manhã como outra qualquer. Em seguida verifica as mensagens no celular. - Merda, 12 chamadas não atendidas. - Ele diz, sem parecer muito preocupado. Apenas seus olhos castanhos revelam sua ansiedade.

Depois de se vestir, Syaoran senta de novo na beira da cama e apóia a testa sobre as mãos. Percebo que ele está respirando forte pelo o nariz. O ar para dentro e para fora. Então, ele olha pra mim, recomposto. - Certo! É isso que vai acontecer. Sakura olha pra mim.

Obedeço às suas instruções, ainda agarrada ao travesseiro.

- Tudo vai ficar bem. Escuta só... - Explica Syaoran, como se estivesse conversando com um cliente numa sala de reuniões.

- Estou ouvindo. - Digo.

- Vou dizer a ela que fiquei na rua até mais ou menos cincos horas, e depois fui tomar café com o Yue. Pronto, ela não vai desconfiar de nada!

- O que eu falo pra ela? - Quero saber. Mentir nunca foi o meu forte! Fato.

- Diga apenas que você saiu da festa e veio para casa... Diga que você não consegue se lembrar com certeza se eu ainda estava lá quando você saiu mais que você acha que eu ainda estava lá com o Yue. E não deixe de dizer que você "Acha"... Não seja tão taxativa. E isso é tudo o que você sabe, certo? - Ele aponta pra o meu telefone. - Liga de volta pra ela, agora! Vou ligar pra o Yue assim que sair daqui. Entendeu?

Balanço afirmativamente a cabeça, meus olhos verdes se enchendo de lágrimas novamente, enquanto ele se levanta. - E fique calma! - Ele diz, sem maldade, mas com firmeza. E logo ele já está na porta, uma das mãos na maçaneta, a outra percorrendo o cabelo castanho rebelde, o suficiente pra ser o deixar mais sexy.

- E se ela já tiver falado com o Yue? - Pergunto quando Syaoran já está no meio do corredor. Depois digo pra mim mesma. - Estamos muito ferrados! Muito mesmo.

Ele se vira e olha pra mim do corredor. Por um segundo, acho que ele ficou bravo. E que vai gritar comigo pra que eu me controle. Que isso não é questão de vida ou morte! Mais o tom dele foi delicado. - Sakura, nós não estamos ferrados. Já resolvi tudo. Você apenas fala o que eu disse pra você falar... E, Sakura?

- O quê?

- Sinto mesmo!

- É! - Suspiro. - Eu também! – Respondo.

Será que estamos falando um com o outro... Ou com Meiling? Logo que Syaoran foi embora, vou para o telefone, ainda me sentindo tonta. Demoro alguns minutos, mas finalmente crio coragem pra ligar pra Meiling. Ela está histérica. Histérica mesmo. - O filho da mãe não veio para casa ontem à noite! É melhor que ele esteja deitado em uma cama de um algum hospital! Você acha que ele me traiu?

Começa a dizer que não. Que provavelmente ele saiu com Yue, mas penso melhor. Isso não parecia óbvio demais? Será que eu deveria dizer isso se eu não sei de nada? Não consigo pensar! Minha cabeça está estourando, e meu coração batendo forte! De tempos em tempos, o quarto volta a girar.

- Tenho certeza de que ele não estava traindo você! - Ela assua o nariz.

- Porque você tem tanta certeza?

- Porque ele não faria isso com você, Meiling. - Não consigo acreditar nas minhas palavras. Na facilidade que elas saíram. O que foi isso?

- Bem, então onde é que está, droga? Os bares fecham lá pelo quartos, cincos horas. E agora são 7h30.

- Eu não sei... Mas, tenho certeza de que existe uma explicação lógica!

O que de fato, é que existe! Ela me pergunta a que horas que eu fui embora, se ela ainda estava lá e com quem estava. Exatamente as perguntas para as quais Syaoran havia me preparado! Respondo com cuidado, com fora instruída! Sugiro que ela telefone pra Yue.

- Já liguei! - Disse ela. - E aquele imbecil, idiota, não atendeu o maldito celular!

Sim, nós temos uma chance! Ouço um clique de uma ligação na espera, e Meiling desaparece. Depois volta, dizendo que é o Syaoran e que ela vai me telefonar assim que puder. Levanto e ando cambaleante até o banheiro. Olho no espelho. Minha pela está toda manchada, avermelhada. Meus olhos estão com rodelas de rímel e lápis da maquiagem e ardem porque dormi com as lentas de contato. Tiro as rapidamente, segundos antes de ter uma ânsia de vômito sobre a privada. Não vomito por causa da bebida desde os tempos de faculdade, e mesmo assim isso só aconteceu uma vez. Porque sempre aprendo com os meus erros. A maior parte das pessoas na faculdade diz: - Nunca mais vou fazer isso. Então fazem de novo no fim de semana seguinte. Mas eu mantenho a palavra! É assim que sou. Vou aprender com essa também. Deixa só eu me safar dessa.

Tomo um banho, fico livre do cheiro de fumaça no cabelo e na pele e deixo o telefone sobre a pia, esperando Meiling me ligar dizendo que está tudo bem. Mas as horas passam e ela não liga. Por volta do meio-dia começam as ligações pelo aniversário. Meus pais fazem sua serenata anual e o tradicional "Adivinha onde nós estávamos trinta anos atrás, nesta data?". Consigo disfarçar e brincar com eles, mas não é fácil. Não mesmo! Meu irmão implicando comigo, me chamando de mostrenga como sempre me chamou. E por ai... Lá pelas três horas estou sem notícias de Meiling e ainda estou enjoada! Bebo de uma vez um copo de água enorme, tomo dois antiácidos e considero a possibilidade de pedir ovos fritos, e bacon. Remédio em que, Meiling acredita piamente quando está de ressaca. Mas, sei que nada vai aplacar a dor de esperar, imaginando o que estará acontecendo, sem saber se Syaoran se ferrou, ou que nós dois estávamos.

Será que alguém nos viu juntos no 7B? No táxi? Na rua? Alguém além do Clow, cujo trabalho é não saber? O que estará acontecendo no Upper West Side, no apartamento deles? Será que deu a louca e ele resolveu confessar? Será que ela está fazendo as malas? Será que estava fazendo amor o dia todo para aplacar a consciência pesada dele? Será que ainda estão brigando, dando voltas e mais voltas em torno de acusações e negações?

O medo deve suplantar todas as emoções; seja uma vergonha sufocante ou um arrependimento; porque, por mais maluco que possa parecer, acho que não estou culpada por ter traído minha melhor amiga. Nem mesmo quando encontro no chão o preservativo que usamos. A única culpa real que reconheço é a de não me sentir culpada. Mas vou me arrepender mais tarde, logo que souber que não corro perigo. Oh, por favor, meu Deus, nunca fiz nada assim. Por favor, permita que eu me safe dessa. Estou disposta a sacrificar toda a minha felicidade futura. Qualquer chance de encontrar um marido. Penso em todos os acordos que tentei negociar com ele quando ainda estava na escola, crescendo. Por favor, não permita que eu tire menos de B nesta prova de matemática. Por favor, faço qualquer coisa; até preparar sopa para os pobres todos os sábados em vez de apenas uma vez por mês. Bons tempos aqueles. E pensar que um C algum dia simbolizou tudo o que poderia dar errado no meu mundo tão organizado. Como é que pude, mesmo que de forma passageira, ter optado pelo caminho do mal? Como pude cometer um erro tão enorme, com tanto potencial para alterar minha vida, e tão completamente imperdoável?

Chega finalmente o momento em que não consigo mais suportar. Ligo para o celular da Meiling, mas cai direto na caixa-postal. Em seguida ligo para a casa deles, na esperança de que ela atenda. Em vez disso, Syaoran atende. Eu me retraio toda. - Oi Syaoran. Aqui é a Sakura! - Digo, tentando soar natural! Você sabe a madrinha do seu casamento que está prestes a acontecer; sendo a mulher que ele foi pra cama na noite passada.

- Oi, Sakura! - Ele diz casualmente. - E aí? Você se divertiu ontem à noite?

Por um segundo acho que ele está falando de nós dois e fico horrorizada com o desprendimento dele. Mas logo ouço Meiling ao fundo, clamando pelo telefone, e percebo que ele está apenas se referindo à festa. - Ah, claro, foi ótimo, uma festa e tanto! - Mordo meu lábio. Meiling já arrancou o telefone da mão dele. O tom dela é bem alegre, está completamente refeita.

- Puxa, me desculpa, esqueci de ligar de volta para você. Sabe como é por um tempo a situação esteve dramática por aqui.

- Mas você está bem agora? Está tudo bem com você... E com Syaoran? - Tenho dificuldade em dizer o nome dele. Como se de alguma forma fosse dar bandeira.

- Hum, é, espera só um minutinho.

Percebo que ela fechou a porta, ela sempre vai para o quarto quando fala ao telefone. Fico imaginando a cama deles com dossel, a cama da Charles P. Rogers que ajudei Meiling a escolher. Logo, logo será o leito nupcial dos dois. - Ah, é, agora eu estou bem. Ele estava com o Yue, foi só isso. Eles ficaram fora até tarde e acabou indo tomar café da manhã. Mas é claro, você sabe, ainda estou fazendo o gênero, furiosa. Disse que é totalmente patético, um cara de 34 anos, noivo, ficar fora a noite inteira. Patético, você não acha?

- É, acho que sim. Mas sem maiores conseqüências. - Engulo em seco e penso, sim, aquilo não teria maiores conseqüências. - Bem, fico satisfeita que vocês tenham se entendido.

- É, estou numa boa, eu acho. Mas ainda assim... Ele deveria ter telefonado. Não aceito esse tipo de merda, entende?

- Sei... - Digo e depois corajosamente acrescento; - Eu disse que ele não estava traindo você.

- Eu sei... Mas ainda assim fico imaginando Syaoran com alguma stripper desmiolada ou coisa parecida. É a minha imaginação fértil. - Foi isso que a noite passada representou? Sei que não sou uma desmiolada, mas terá sido uma escolha consciente da parte dele ir para a cama com alguém antes do casamento? Não, certamente não. Certamente ele não escolheria a madrinha da noiva.

- Enfim, e você, o que achou da festa? Sou uma amiga tão horrível... Fico bêbada e saio cedo. E, oh, merda! Hoje é que é o dia mesmo do seu aniversário. Feliz aniversário! Meu Deus, eu sou a pior de todas, Saki! - É você é a amiga má.

- Ah, foi ótimo. A festa foi tão divertida. Muito obrigada por ter planejado tudo... Fiquei completamente surpresa... Realmente incrível! - Ouço a porta do quarto deles se abrindo e Syaoran diz alguma coisa sobre estarem atrasados.

- É, na verdade preciso correr, Sakura. Nós vamos ao cinema. Você quer vir?

- Hum, não, obrigada.

- Tudo bem. Mas o jantar de hoje à noite está de pé, certo? No Rain, às oito horas.

Tinha esquecido completamente dos planos de encontrar Syaoran, Meiling e Tomoyo para um pequeno jantar de aniversário. Não há a menor chance de eu conseguir encarar Syaoran ou Meiling hoje à noite; e com certeza não os dois ao mesmo tempo. Digo a ela que não sei se vou que estou realmente de ressaca. Apesar de ter parado de beber as duas, acrescento, antes de me lembrar que mentirosos costumam oferecer detalhes sem muita importância. Meiling pareceu não notar.

- Talvez você se sinta melhor mais tarde... Ligo para você depois do cinema.

Desligo o telefone achando que foi fácil demais. Mas em vez de me sentir aliviada, acabo ficando com uma vaga insatisfação, uma tristeza, desejando que fosse eu quem estivesse indo ao cinema. Não com Syaoran, é claro. Apenas alguém! Com que rapidez eu dou as costas ao meu acordo com Deus! Quero um marido novamente. Ou pelo menos um namorado. Sento no sofá com as mãos cruzadas sobre o colo, meditando sobre o que fiz com Meiling, esperando a culpa chegar. Ela não chega! Foi porque tive o álcool como desculpa? Estava bêbada, fora do meu perfeito juízo. Penso na minha aula de Direito Penal no primeiro ano da faculdade. Intoxicação, assim como infância, insanidade, coação e indução, é uma desculpa legal, uma defesa onde o réu não é imputável por ter se engajado numa conduta que de outro modo seria um crime. Droga! Aquilo foi apenas intoxicação involuntária. Bem, foi Meiling quem me fez beber aquelas doses todas. Só que pressão do grupo não constitui intoxicação involuntária. Ainda assim, é um atenuante que o júri pode levar em conta! Claro, responsabilize a vítima. O que há de errado comigo?

Talvez eu simplesmente seja uma pessoa má. Talvez a única razão para que eu tenha sido boa até agora tenha menos a ver com a minha firmeza de caráter e mais a ver com o medo de ser pega em flagrante! Obedeço às regras porque tenho aversão ao risco. Nunca roubei supermercados quando era adolescente em parte porque sabia que era errado, mas principalmente porque sabia que seria a primeira pessoa a se dar mal. Nunca colei em nenhuma prova pela mesma razão. Até hoje sou assim, não levo pra casa nada do escritório porque de alguma forma acredito que as câmeras de vigilância vai me pegar em flagrante! Então, se é isso que me motiva a ser boa, será que realmente mereço crédito? Será que sou mesmo uma pessoa boa? Ou apenas uma pessimista covarde?

Tudo bem. Talvez eu seja mesmo uma pessoa má. Não há outra explicação plausível para a minha falta de culpa. Será que fiz isso com a Meiling de propósito? Será que a noite passada foi motivada por ciúme? Será que me ressinto de sua vida perfeita, da facilidade com que ela consegue as coisas? Ou talvez, de forma subconsciente, em meu estado de embriaguez, estivesse acertando as contas das coisas erradas que fez comigo no passado. Meiling não tem sido sempre uma amiga perfeita. Longe disso. Começo a apresentar o caso ao júri, lembrando-me de Yukito, no tempo do primário. Estou me dando conta de uma coisa... Senhoras e senhores do júri, considerem a história de Yukito Tsukishiro.

Meiling Yoshida, eu crescemos como melhores amigas, ligadas pela geografia, uma força maior do que todas as outras quando se está no primário. Nós nos mudamos para a mesma rua sem saída em Naperville, Indiana, no verão de 1976, bem a tempo de assistir ao desfile do bicentenário da cidade. Marchamos lado a lado, batendo os mesmos tambores vermelhos, brancos e azuis que o pai dela comprou para a gente. Ainda me lembro da Meiling se inclinando para o meu lado e dizendo: - Vamos fazer de conta que somos irmãs. A idéia me deixou arrepiada... Uma irmã! E naquele exato momento foi o que ela se tornou para mim.

Dormíamos uma na casa da outra todas as sextas e sábados durante o ano e na maior parte dos dias da semana durante o verão. Fomos capazes de captar as nuanças das famílias uma da outra, detalhes que você só conhece quando é vizinha de porta de uma amiga. Sabia, por exemplo, que a mãe de Meiling dobrava as toalhas em três, com todo o capricho, enquanto via TV, que o pai dela tinha assinatura da Playboy, que gulodices eram permitidas no café da manhã e que as palavras _merda_ e _droga _não tinham nada de mais. Tenho certeza de que ela também observou muita coisa na minha casa, embora seja difícil dizer o que faz da sua vida uma vida única. Dividíamos tudo roupas, brinquedos, quintais, até mesmo nosso amor por Andy Gibb, o Bee Gees, e por unicórnios.

Na quinta série descobrimos os meninos. O que me leve a Yukito, minha primeira paixão de verdade. Meiling, assim como todas as outras meninas da sala, gostava de Takashi Yamazaki. Eu até entendia os encantos pelo o Yamazaki. Eu admirava a sua liderança no beisebol; o modo como ele casualmente e sem esforço nenhum golpeava a bola para longe do alcance de todos em direção ao alto, quase na vertical. Mas, eu adorava Yukito! Seu cabelo cinza, seu sorriso gentil. Adorava o modo de girava o lápis número dois e entre os lábios carnudos, deixando mordidinhas simétricas perto da borracha sempre que estava bastante concentrado. Adorava o modo como ficava animado e feliz quando brincava com as meninas; ele era o único menino que jogava com a gente, os outros meninos preferiam beisebol e futebol. Adorava o modo como era sempre gentil com o garoto menos popular da sala, Lee Rock, um sujeito terrivelmente gago que tinha o cabelo cortado em forma de tigela.

Meiling ficava intrigada, se não irritada, com a minha dissidência, assim como também a nossa boa amiga Chiharu Mihara, que se mudou para a nossa rua dois anos depois da gente; Meiling e Chiharu gostavam de Yamazaki, mas não daquele jeito, e insistiam em dizer que Takashi era muito mais bonito e muito mais legal... Dois atributos que podem meter você em encrenca quando você escolhe um garoto ou um homem; uma percepção que tive mesmo aos dez anos de idade.

Todos nós tínhamos certeza de que Meiling levaria o grande prêmio, Yamazaki. Não apenas porque ela era mais destemida do que as outras meninas, dirigindo-se a Yamazaki toda empertigada na lanchonete ou no quintal, mas também porque ela era a menina mais bonita da sala. Com as maçãs do rosto salientes os olhos grandes, harmônicos, e um nariz delicado, Meiling tinha um rosto que agradava a todas as idades, embora na quinta série ninguém soubesse dizer ainda exatamente o que faz uma pessoa ser bonita. Não acho que aos dez anos eu chegasse a compreender o significado de maçã do rosto e estrutura óssea, mas sabia que Meiling era bonita e sentia inveja da aparência dela. Chiharu também, e sempre que tinha uma chance dizia isso abertamente a Meiling, o que me parecia totalmente desnecessário. Meiling já sabia que era bonita e, em minha opinião, não precisava que essa informação fosse reforçada todos os dias.

Então, naquele ano, no Halloween, Chiharu, Meiling e eu nos reunimos no quarto de Chiharu pra improvisarmos nossas fantasias de ciganas; Meiling havia insistido que seria uma excelente desculpa para usarmos bastante maquiagem. Enquanto ela apreciava seus brincos que imitavam brilhantes, recém-adquiridos, olhou-se no espelho e disse: - Sabe de uma coisa, Sakura? Acho que você está certa.

- Certa sobre o quê? - Perguntei, sentindo uma onda de satisfação, imaginando a que discussão anterior ela estava se referindo. Meiling colocou um dos brincos e olhou para mim. Nunca vou esquecer aquele sorrisinho debochado no rosto dela, apenas uma leve insinuação de um sorriso de escárnio.

- Você está certa sobre o Yukito. Acho que também _vou_ gostar dele.

- O que você quer dizer com "Vou gostar dele", Meiling?

- Estou cansada de Takashi Yamazaki. Agora eu gosto do Yukito. Gosto _dos sorrisos _dele!

- Ele só tem **um sorriso**! - Rebati.

- Bem, então eu gosto do sorri**so** dele!

Olhei para Chiharu em busca de apoio, de palavras que explicassem que uma pessoa não podia simplesmente decidir gostar de outra pessoa. Mas é claro que ela não disse nada, apenas continuou passando seu batom cor de rubi, fazendo biquinho para um espelho de mão.

- Não acredito em você, Meiling!

- Qual é o seu problema? - Perguntou ela. - A Chiharu não ficou chateada comigo quando eu gostava do Takashi. Nós dividimos o Takashi com toda a nossa série durante meses. Não é, Chiharu?

- Mais tempo do que isso. Comecei a gostar dele no verão. Lembra? Na piscina? - Concordou Chiharu, sempre incapaz de enxergar todo o quadro. Olhei na direção dela, que abaixou o olhar com remorso. Aquilo era diferente. Aquilo era Yamazaki. Ele já havia caído em domínio público. Mas Yukito era exclusivamente meu. Naquela noite eu não disse mais nada, mas o passeio pela vizinhança em busca de doces estava arruinado. No dia seguinte, na escola, Meiling mandou um bilhete para Yukito, perguntando a ele se gostava de mim, dela ou de nenhuma das duas; com quadradinhos ao lado de cada opção e instruções para que ele assinalasse uma delas. Ele deve ter assinalado o nome de Meiling, porque na hora do recreio eles já tinham se tornado um casal.

O que significa dizer que eles anunciaram que "estavam namorando", mas nunca passavam nenhum tempo de verdade juntos, a não ser que você conte alguns telefonemas à noite, freqüentemente combinados com antecedência e com direito a Chiharu dando risadinhas ao lado dela. Eu me recusei a participar ou discutir seu novo romance. Na minha cabeça, não fazia diferença que Meiling e Yukito nunca tivessem se beijado, ou que fosse apenas à quinta série, ou que eles tivessem _terminado_ duas semanas depois, quando Meiling perdeu o interesse e decidiu que voltaria a gostar de Takashi Yamazaki. Ou, como minha mãe disse para me consolar, que a imitação era a mais sincera forma de lisonja.

Só o que contava era que Meiling tinha roubado Yukito de mim. Talvez ela tenha feito isso porque realmente tenha mudado de idéia a respeito dele; foi isso que disse a mim mesma para poder parar de odiá-la. Mas o mais provável é que Meiling tenha ficado com Yukito apenas para me mostrar que era capaz de fazê-lo ficar com ela!

Então, senhoras e senhores do júri, Meiling Yoshida merecia isso. Aqui se faz aqui se paga. Talvez esse seja o seu castigo merecido. Fico imaginando as expressões dos jurados. Eles não estão convencidos. Os representantes masculinos do júri parecem perplexos, como se não entendessem nada do que está sendo dito. Não é sempre a garota bonita que fica com o garoto? É esse precisamente o modo como o mundo deveria funcionar. Uma mulher mais velha, num vestido discreto, aperta os lábios. Ela está enojada pela simples comparação; um noivo comparado a uma paixão da quinta série! Pelo amor de Deus! Uma mulher impecável, quase bonita, vestindo um terninho Channel amarelo-canário, já identificou Meiling como aliada. Não há nada que eu possa dizer para mudar a opinião dela ou atenuar minha ofensa. A única jurada que parece sensibilizada pela história de Yukito é uma garota meio gordinha, de cabelos bem curtos, cor de café aguado. Ela se apóia com desleixo na borda da bancada e de vez em quando empurra os óculos para cima do nariz adunco. Essa garota está a meu favor, inspirei seu senso de justiça. Ela está secretamente satisfeita com o que fiz. Talvez porque ela também tenha uma amiga como Meiling, uma amiga que sempre consegue tudo o que quer.

Penso nos tempos do segundo grau, quando Meiling seguiu conquistando todos os garotos que quis. Posso vê-la beijando Edward Elricperto do nosso armário no corredor e recordar a inveja que brotava em mim quando eu, sem namorado, era forçada a testemunhar a desavergonhada demonstração pública de afeto dos dois. Edward tinha sido transferido para a nossa escola vindo de Columbus, Ohio, no outono do nosso terceiro ano, e imediatamente se tornou um sucesso em todos os lugares, menos na sala de aula. Apesar de não ser muito brilhante, ele era a estrela do nosso time de futebol, o armador titular do nosso time de basquete e, é claro, nosso principal arremessador do time de beisebol na primavera. E, com aquele jeito bonitão de namorado da Barbie, as meninas o adoravam. Takashi Yamazaki, parte dois.

Só que, infelizmente, ele tinha uma namorada chamada Winry, lá em Columbus, com quem alegava ser 11O% comprometido; uma expressão do jargão esportivo que sempre me incomodou por sua óbvia impossibilidade matemática. Ou pelo menos costumava ser, antes de Meiling entrar na história, depois de assistirmos a um jogo em que Elric, não permitiu nenhuma rebatida válida contra o Central e ela decidir que ele tinha de ser dela. No dia seguinte ela o convidou para assistir ao musical "Os miseráveis". É de se esperar que um atleta que pratica três modalidades de esporte como o Elric não seja muito chegado a musicais, mas ele concordou em acompanhá-la, e com bastante entusiasmo. Depois o espetáculo, na sala de estar de Meiling, Elric carimbou um baita chupão no pescoço dela. Na manhã seguinte, certa garota cujo nome é Winry de Columbus, Ohio, levou um tremendo pé na bunda. E bem, dado! Apenas pra acrescentar...

Eu me lembro de conversar com Chiharu sobre a vida privilegiada que Meiling levava. Discutíamos Meiling com muita freqüência, o que me levava a imaginar o quanto elas fofocavam a meu respeito. Chiharu argumentava que não era apenas o visual ou o corpo perfeito dela, era também a sua segurança, o seu charme. Sobre o charme eu não sei, mas, olhando em retrospecto, concordo com Chiharu quanto à segurança. Era como se Meiling tivesse a perspectiva de uma mulher de trinta anos, só que ainda no segundo grau. Tinha a compreensão de que nada daquilo importava, de que só se vive à vida uma vez e de que vale a pena ir à luta. Ela nunca se intimidava, nunca ficava insegura. Incorporava aquilo que todo mundo diz quando recorda os anos de ginásio: - Se eu soubesse disso naquela época.

Mas se há uma coisa que posso dizer sobre Meiling e seus namoros é isto: Ela nunca nos dispensou por um cara. Sempre colocava as amigas em primeiro lugar; o que é incrível para uma menina no segundo grau. Às vezes ela chegava mesmo a dispensar o namorado, porém mais freqüentemente apenas nos incluía nos programas. Formávamos uma fila de quatro no teatro. O namorado da vez, depois Meiling, Chiharu e eu. E Meiling sempre sussurrava seus comentários em nossa direção. Ela era impetuosa e independente, ao contrário da maioria das meninas do colégio, que permitiam que seus sentimentos por um rapaz as engolisse. Naquela época eu achava que ela simplesmente não os amava o suficiente. Talvez Meiling quisesse apenas manter o controle, e, sendo a pessoa que amava menos, era isso o que conseguia. Não sei se ela realmente se importava menos ou apenas fingia, mas sei que mantinha cada um deles à sua mercê, mesmo depois de dispensá-los. Veja Elric, por exemplo. Ele está morando em Iowa com a esposa, três filhos, dois labradores e ainda manda e-mails para Meiling no aniversário dela. Isso sim é que é poder! Com certeza!

Até hoje Meiling fala com nostalgia sobre os bons tempos do ginásio. Eu me encolho todas as vezes que ela diz isso. É claro, tenho algumas boas lembranças daqueles dias e desfrutei uma popularidade razoável; um bom benefício adicional por ser a melhor amiga de Meiling. Adorava ir aos jogos de futebol com Chiharu, pintar nossos rostos de laranja e azul, ficar enrolada em cobertores nas arquibancadas e dar tchau para Meiling enquanto ela animava a torcida lá no campo. Adorava nossas idas aos sábados à noite até a sorveteria Colonial, onde sempre pedíamos a mesma coisa; um sundae de baunilha com calda de caramelo e chocolate, uma torta de caramelo, chocolate e amendoim e um brownie de chocolate duplo; e depois dividíamos tudo entre nós três. E eu adorava o meu primeiro namorado, Hideki Motosuwa, que me chamou para sair durante nosso último ano.

Hideki também gostava de respeitar regras, uma versão católica de mim. Ele não bebia ou usava drogas e ficava culpado só de conversar sobre sexo. Meiling, que perdeu a virgindade quando estava no segundo ano, com um espanhol que fazia intercâmbio e se chamava Diego, ficava sempre me instruindo a corromper Hideki. "Segure o _negocio _dele assim e eu garanto, não tem erro." Só que eu estava perfeitamente feliz com as nossas longas sessões de agarramentos na caminhonete da família dele e nunca tive de me preocupar com sexo seguro e com dirigir embriagada. Portanto, se as minhas lembranças não eram glamourosas, pelo menos eu me divertia razoavelmente.

Tive meus momentos ruins também: - Os dias em que o cabelo ficava horroroso, as espinhas, as infernais fotos de turma, nunca usava as roupas certas, ficava sem par para dançar nas festas, não conseguia me livrar do excesso de gordurinhas dos tempos de bebê, era cortada dos times, perdia eleições para tesoureiro da classe. Além de uma avassaladora angústia que ia e vinha à minha revelia; ou, mais precisamente, uma vez por mês; aparentemente fora do meu controle. Coisas típicas da adolescência, realmente. Clichês, porque isso acontece com qualquer um. Qualquer um menos Meiling, isto é claro! Meiling que pairou por esses tumultuados quatro anos de escola sem sofrer rejeições, intocada pela maldição da feiúra adolescente. É claro que Meiling adorava a escola, e a escola adorava Meiling. Outro fato!

Muitas garotas com essa visão de seus anos de adolescência costumam se dar mal mais tarde na vida. Elas aparecem nas reuniões de dez anos de formatura dez quilos mais gordas, divorciadas e saudosas de seus longínquos dias de glória. Mas a maré dos dias de glória ainda não acabou para Meiling. Ela não sofreu nenhuma grande derrota ou decepção. De fato, a vida só fica cada vez mais doce com ela. Como minha mãe disse um dia, não muito ao estilo dela, o mundo come na mão de Meiling. Essa costumava ser; e ainda é; a melhor definição. Meiling sempre consegue o que quer. E isso inclui Syaoran, o noivo dos sonhos!

Deixo uma mensagem no celular dela, que vai estar desligado durante o filme. Digo que estou cansada demais para sair para jantar. Só de conseguir me livrar do programa já me sinto menos enjoada. De fato, de repente, estou morrendo de fome. Procuro meus cardápios e telefono para pedir um hambúrguer com queijo eheddar e batata frita. Acho que não vou conseguir perder dois quilos até o feriado do Memorial Day. Enquanto espero pela minha entrega, lembro de quando Meiling e eu brincamos com a agenda todos aqueles anos atrás, imaginando o futuro e o que os trinta anos trariam.

E aqui estou eu, sem o meu marido boa-pinta, sem a babá responsável e sem os dois filhos. Em vez disso, meu aniversário mais importante está manchado para sempre por um escândalo... Mas, afinal, não faz sentido ficar me martirizando por isso. Aperto o botão de rediscagem do telefone e acrescento ao meu pedido um milk-shake de chocolate grande. Posso ver minha garota no canto da bancada dos jurados piscando para mim. Ela acha que o milk-shake é uma excelente idéia. Afinal de contas, não é verdade que todos têm direito a alguns momentos de fraqueza no dia do seu aniversário?

**.**

**CONTINUA!

* * *

**

**N/A:** E aqui está mais um capítulo fresco e muito bom! Estou realmente amando fazer essa adaptação, é um pouquinho cansativo porque tenho os nomes e as aparências e algumas coisas para ficar um pouco igual ao anime. Mais estou realmente amando fazer isso e eu acabo lendo novamente o livro com os personagens de Card Captor Sakura. É um sonho! *-*

Lindíssimas, obrigada por comentarem! =)


	3. III

**Autora: **Emily Giffin

**Título original:** Something Borrowed.

Essa história não me pertence. Apenas estou a postando no universo de Card Captor Sakura.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO III**

_Editado por: Tammy Souza_

Quando acordo na manhã seguinte, aquela garota despreocupada tomando um _milk-shake_ já foi embora, corroída pela culpa e por trinta anos de obediência. Não consigo mais racionalizar o que fiz. Cometi um ato deplorável contra uma amiga, violei um preceito fundamental da fraternidade. Não há justificativa. Então irei para o plano C porque eu já passei do B. Vou fingir que nada aconteceu. Minha transgressão foi tão grande que não tenho escolha, a não ser desejar que toda a coisa desapareça. E, continuando com os negócios de sempre, abraçando minha rotina das manhãs de segunda-feira. É isso que pretendo fazer.

Tomo um banho, seco o cabelo, visto o meu terninho preto mais confortável com sapatos de salto baixo, pego o metrô até Grand Central. Compro um café e o jornal na minha banca de sempre, depois subo dois lances de escadas rolantes e tomo um elevador até o meu escritório no prédio daMetlife. Cada parte da minha rotina me leva um passo mais longe de Syaoran e do incidente. Respiro fundo.

Chego ao escritório às 8h30, cedo demais para os padrões dos escritórios de advocacia. Os corredores estão silenciosos. Nem mesmo as secretárias chegaram. Estou passando para a seção de notícias locais do jornal, bebericando meu café, quando noto a luz vermelha de mensagens piscando no meu telefone; geralmente um sinal de que há mais trabalho à minha espera. Alguns daqueles sócios imbecis do escritório devem ter me telefonado durante o único fim de semana da história recente em que deixei de checar minhas mensagens (!). Aposto todas as minhas fichas em Sasuke, o homem que domina minha vida e o advogado mais imbecil de todos os que povoam estes seis andares de escritórios. Digito minha senha, espero.

– _Você tem uma nova mensagem de um telefone externo. Recebida hoje, às 7h42..._ – A gravação me informa. Odeio essa mulher automatizada. Com bastante freqüência ela é portadora de más notícias e faz isso com uma voz alegre. Eles deveriam ajustar essas gravações nos escritórios de advocacia, adotar uma voz mais sóbria... Como a música ameaçadora do filme "Tubarão" ao fundo. _– Você tem quatro mensagens novas... – _A voz alegremente aterrorizadora 'descarrega'.

O que é desta vez? – Penso enquanto aperto o play.

– _Oi, Sakura... Sou eu,... Syaoran... Quis telefonar para você ontem para conversar sobre sábado à noite, mas... Simplesmente não deu. Acho que a gente deveria conversar sobre isso, você não acha? Telefona para mim quando puder. Devo estar por aqui o dia todo. Até logo._

Meu coração sucumbe. Por que ele não adota a boa e velha técnica de evitar e ignorar o assunto: "Nunca mais falar nisso?". Essa era a minha tática de jogo. Não é de se estranhar que eu odeie meu trabalho. Sou uma advogada da área de (**1**) litígios, detesto confrontação. Pego uma caneta e fico batendo na beirada da mesa. Ouço minha mãe me dizer para parar com isso em algum lugar da minha mente. Largo a caneta e fico olhando para a luz piscando. A mulher exige que uma decisão seja tomada a respeito desta mensagem; posso ouvir outra vez, armazenar ou apagar.

Sobre o que ele quer conversar? O que há para ser dito? Coloco a mensagem para tocar mais uma vez, na expectativa de que as respostas me ocorram com o som da voz dele, com sua cadência, mas Syaoran não deixa transparecer nada. Ouço vezes e mais vezes até que a voz dele começa a soar distorcida, exatamente como uma palavra soa na sua boca quando você a repete o bastante: ovo, ovo, ovo, ovo; esta costumava ser a minha favorita. Eu a repetia várias vezes, até parecer que eu estava dizendo a palavra errada para a substância amarela que eu logo comeria no café da manhã. Okay... Estou saindo do assunto.

Ouço Syaoran uma última vez antes de apagá-la. A voz dele definitivamente soa diferente. Isso faz sentido porque, de certa maneira, ele está diferente. Nós dois estamos. Porque mesmo que eu tente esquecer o que aconteceu, mesmo que Syaoran não mencione mais o incidente depois de um telefonema rápido e sem jeito, nós estaremos para sempre na lista um do outro - Aquela lista que todo mundo tem, seja registrada num caderno espiral secreto ou guardada num canto da memória. Seja curta ou longa. Seja organizada por desempenho, importância ou data. Seja completa com primeiro nome, nome do meio e sobrenome ou meras descrições, como na lista de Meiling: Tomoharu Natsume com músculos deltóides de matar.

Syaoran está para sempre na minha lista. De repente, sem querer, penso em nós dois juntos na cama. Durante aqueles momentos passageiros, ele foi apenas Syaoran; separado de Meiling. Algo que há muito tempo ele não era. Algo que ele não era desde o dia em que apresentei os dois.

Conheci Syaoran durante o meu primeiro ano no curso de Direito na Universidade de Nova York. Diferente da maioria dos alunos que vai direto para o curso de Direito quando não consegue pensar em nada melhor para fazer com históricos escolares brilhantes, Syaoran Li era mais velho, com experiência de vida de verdade. Ele havia trabalhado como analista de mercado na Goldman Sachs, o que superava em muito os meus estágios de 9h00 as 17h00 durante o verão e os trabalhos de escritório, preenchendo formulários e atendendo telefonemas. Syaoran era seguro, relaxado e tão bonito que era difícil parar de olhar para ele. Eu estava certa de que se transformaria no Takashi Yamazaki e no Eriol Hiiragizawa do curso de Direito. Dois caras brilhantes, sem dúvida.

Como era de se esperar, estávamos apenas na nossa primeira semana de aula quando começou um _zunzunzum_ a respeito dele; as mulheres especulavam sobre seu estado civil, notando que seu dedo anelar esquerdo não tinha nenhum adorno ou, por outro lado, preocupando-se que ele fosse bem vestido e bonito demais para ser heterossexual. Mas descartei Syaoran de cara, convencendo a mim mesma de que sua aparente perfeição era entediante. Uma postura que foi até melhor para mim, porque também sabia que ele não era para o meu 'bico'. – Odeio essa expressão e a presunção de que as pessoas escolhem seus parceiros baseadas tão fortemente na aparência, mas é difícil negar esse princípio quando você dá uma olhada em volta; num casal, os dois parceiros geralmente se caracterizam por um poder de atração semelhante e, quando isso não acontece, salta aos olhos. – Além do mais, eu não estava tomando um empréstimo de trinta mil dólares por ano só para arranjar um namorado.

E, para falar a verdade, provavelmente teria mesmo passado três anos sem falar com ele, se por acaso não tivéssemos acabado sentando perto um do outro na aula de Responsabilidade Civil, uma aula com lugares marcados, ministrada pelo sardônico professor Terada. Apesar de muitos professores na Universidade de Nova York usarem o método socrático, apenas Terada o utilizava como uma ferramenta para humilhar e torturar seus alunos. Syaoran e eu nos unimos pelo ódio que sentíamos por nosso cruel professor. Enquanto eu tinha um medo irracional de Terada, a reação do Syaoran era mais de repugnância.

– Que idiota! - Resmungava ele depois da aula, geralmente depois de Terada ter levado algum colega às lágrimas. - Eu adoraria tirar esse sorrisinho afetado da cara pedante dele.

Aos poucos, nossas lamentações se transformaram em conversas mais demoradas na sala dos alunos ou durante passeios pelo parque. Começamos a estudar juntos, uma hora antes da aula para nos prepararmos para o inevitável: o dia em que Terada se dirigiria a nós. Eu tinha pavor de que chegasse a minha vez, porque sabia que seria um massacre, entretanto no íntimo não via a hora de Syaoran ser chamado. Terada ia atrás dos fracos e daqueles que se intimidavam e Syaoran não se encaixava em nenhuma dessas duas categorias. Tinha certeza de que ele não se renderia sem lutar.

Ainda me lembro muito bem, Terada de pé, atrás do pódio, examinando o mapa da turma, – Um esquema com nossos rostos recortados do livro do primeiro ano – praticamente salivando ao escolher sua presa. Ele espiou por sobre os óculos pequenos e arredondados – Daqueles do tipo pode ser chamado de (**2**) pincenê – na direção dos alunos em geral, e disse: – Senhor Lin.

– É **Li** - Syaoran disse, sem hesitar.

Perdi o fôlego no agora; ninguém corrigia Terada. Agora Syaoran ia se dar mal!

– Bem, perdão, senhor** Li**_._ – Terada disse, com uma pequena reverência fingida. – Palsgraf versus companhia ferroviária de Long Island.

Calmo, Syaoran não se mexeu na cadeira e manteve o livro fechado, enquanto o resto da classe nervosamente folheava o material em busca do caso que havíamos sido instruídos a ler na noite anterior.

O caso envolvia um acidente ferroviário. Enquanto corria para entrar num trem, um funcionário da ferrovia derrubou um pacote de dinamite que estava na mão de um passageiro, causando ferimentos em outro passageiro, a senhora Palsgraf. O juiz Cardozo, como na maior parte das decisões precedentes, sustentou que a senhora Palsgraf não era uma vítima previsível e, como tal, não poderia ser indenizada pela companhia ferroviária. Talvez os funcionários da companhia pudessem ter previsto o dano para a pessoa que portava o pacote, a Corte explicou, mas não o dano para a senhora Palsgraf.

– O senhor acha que a vítima tem direito a ser indenizada? – Perguntou Terada para Syaoran.

Syaoran não disse nada. Por uma fração de segundo fiquei em pânico imaginando que ele tivesse paralisado, como outros antes dele. Diga não, pensei, mandando para ele ondas cerebrais intensas. Siga a mesma linha das sentenças anteriores. Mas quando olhei para sua expressão e para o modo como seus braços estavam cruzados sobre o peito, percebi que estava apenas sem pressa, num contraste marcante com o modo como a maioria dos estudantes de primeiro ano oferecia respostas rápidas e nervosas sem pensar, como se o tempo de reação pudesse compensar a dificuldade de compreensão.

– Em minha opinião? – Indagou Syaoran.

–Estou me dirigindo ao senhor, senhor Li. Portanto, sim, estou pedindo sua opinião.

– Eu diria que sim, a vítima deveria ser indenizada. Concordo com o voto divergente do juiz Andrew.

– Oh, é mesmo? – A voz de Terada era alta e nasalada.

– Sim. É mesmo.

Fiquei surpresa com a resposta dele, já que havia me dito um pouco antes da aula que não sabia que as pessoas já fumavam crack em 1928, porque o juiz Andrew certamente estava drogado quando deu seu voto divergente. Fiquei ainda mais surpresa pelo descarado **"é mesmo" **atrelado ao final da resposta, como se para atingir Terada. O peito magricela de Terada se expandiu visivelmente.

– Então, você acha que a segurança deveria ter previsto que um inofensivo pacote medindo quarenta centímetros de comprimento, embrulhado em jornal, continha explosivos e causaria danos à vítima?

– Era certamente uma possibilidade.

– Será que ela deveria ter previsto que o pacote causaria dano a qualquer pessoa no mundo? – Perguntou Terada, com um crescente sarcasmo.

– Eu não disse **qualquer pessoa no mundo**. Eu disse **à vítima**. Em minha opinião, a senhora Palsgraf estava em zona de perigo.

Terada aproximou-se da nossa fileira todo empertigado e jogou seu jornal sobre o livro fechado de Syaoran. – O senhor se importaria de me devolver o meu jornal?

– Preferiria não fazer isso – Disse Syaoran.

O estado de choque que se instalou na sala era quase palpável. O resto de nós teria simplesmente cooperado e devolvido o jornal, mero objeto de cena no interrogatório de Terada.

– O senhor preferiria não devolver? – Disse Terada erguendo a cabeça.

– Correto. Poderia haver dinamite embrulhada dentro dele.

Metade da sala engoliu em seco, a outra metade teve de fazer força para não rir. Obviamente, Terada tinha alguma carta escondida na manga, alguma forma de reverter os fatos contra Syaoran. No entanto ele não mordeu a isca. Terada estava visivelmente frustrado.

– Bem, vamos supor que o senhor de fato tenha escolhido me devolver o jornal e que o pacote de fato contenha uma banana de dinamite e que de fato cause algum ferimento ao senhor. E então, senhor Li?

– Então eu processaria o senhor e provavelmente ganharia.

– E essa indenização seria consistente com a fundamentação do juiz Fujitaka, que seguia a mesma linha das sentenças anteriores?

– Não, não seria.

– É mesmo? E por que não?

– Porque eu processaria o senhor por delito intencional, e o juiz Fujitaka falava de negligência, não é? - Syaoran levantou a voz para ficar no mesmo tom de Terada. Acho que parei de respirar quando Terada juntou as palmas das mãos e aproximou-as com cuidado contra o peito, como se estivesse rezando.

– Sou eu quem faz as perguntas nesta sala, se o senhor não se importa senhor Li.

Syaoran deu de ombros, como se dissesse que Terada podia fazer como bem entendesse que para ele não fazia diferença.

– Bem, vamos supor que acidentalmente eu tenha deixado cair o jornal sobre a sua mesa e o senhor tenha me devolvido e se machucado. Será que o juiz Fujitaka lhe concederia indenização total?

– É claro.

– E por quê?

Syaoran suspirou para mostrar que o exercício era maçante e aí disse rápida e claramente: – Porque era inteiramente previsível que a dinamite pudesse me causar ferimentos. Sua ação de deixar cair o jornal sobre meu espaço pessoal violou meu interesse protegido por lei. Sua negligência ocasionou um risco aparente aos olhos da vigilância comum.

Consultei as partes destacadas no meu livro. Syaoran estava citando literalmente a opinião do juiz Fujitaka, sem nem ao menos dar uma olhada no livro. A classe inteira estava maravilhada. Ninguém tinha se saído tão bem, ainda mais com Terada tão perto.

– E se a senhorita Myers o processasse? – Terada perguntou, apontando para uma trêmula Karin Myers do outro lado da sala, sua vítima do dia anterior. – Será que ela teria direito à indenização?

– De acordo com o que sustenta Fujitaka ou com o voto divergente de Andrew?

– Do juiz Andrew. Já que é a opinião com a qual o senhor compartilha.

– Sim. É dever de todos evitar atos que coloquem em risco a vida de outras pessoas além do aceitável. – Disse Syaoran, numa outra citação completa do voto divergente.

O interrogatório prosseguiu dessa maneira por quase uma hora, Syaoran distinguindo nuanças em pequenos detalhes dos fatos modificados pelo professor, nunca hesitando, sempre respondendo de forma conclusiva. Por incrível que pareça, quando já havia se passado uma hora completa, Terada disse: – Muito bem, senhor Li.

Era a primeira vez que isso acontecia. Saí da sala exultante. Syaoran havia triunfado por todos nós. A história se espalhou por todas as turmas de primeiro ano, rendendo a ele mais pontos com as garotas, que há muito tempo já tinham decidido que ele estava totalmente disponível. Contei a história para Meiling também. Ela havia se mudado para Nova York na mesma época que eu, só que sob circunstâncias completamente diferentes. Eu estava lá para me tornar advogada; ela veio sem trabalho, sem plano e sem dinheiro suficiente. Deixei que ela dormisse num _futon_ no meu dormitório até ela encontrar algumas garotas para dividir um apartamento – três aeromoças da American Airlines em busca de alguém para espremer um quarto corpo no já tão dividido conjugado delas.

Meiling pediu dinheiro emprestado aos pais para pagar o aluguel enquanto procurava um trabalho e finalmente se estabeleceu como garçonete no Monkey Bar. Pela primeira vez na história da nossa amizade eu estava mais feliz com a minha vida em comparação com a dela. Eu era tão pobre quanto ela, mas pelo menos tinha um plano de carreira. As perspectivas de Meiling não eram tão boas, já que a sua média final na Universidade de Indiana não era das melhores.

– Você é tão sortuda! – Meiling resmungava enquanto eu tentava estudar.

Não, sorte é o que você tem, pensava eu. Sorte é comprar um bilhete de loteria e ficar rica. Nada na minha vida tem a ver com sorte. Tudo é uma questão de trabalho duro, uma luta ladeira acima. Mas, é claro, eu nunca disse isso. Disse apenas que as coisas logo, logo iriam mudar para ela.

E como era de se esperar, mudaram. Mais ou menos duas semanas depois, um homem entrou no Monkey Bar, pediu um whisky e começou a bater papo com Meiling. Quando acabou o seu drinque, já tinha prometido a ela um trabalho numa das melhores empresas de Relações Públicas de Nova York. Ele lhe disse para aparecer para uma entrevista, mas que ele tomaria providências para que ela conseguisse o cargo. Meiling pegou o cartão dele, me pediu para revisar o currículo dela, foi para a entrevista e recebeu uma oferta na hora. O salário inicial era de 7 mil dólares. Mais uma verba de representação. Praticamente o que eu conseguiria ganhar se me desse bem e arranjasse um trabalho num escritório de Nova York.

Então, enquanto eu suava a camisa e acumulava dívidas, Meiling começava sua glamorosa carreira como RP. Planejava festas, promovia as últimas tendências da moda da estação, ganhava um monte de coisas de graça e saía com uma série de homens bonitos. Em sete meses, deixou as aeromoças comendo poeira e foi morar com uma colega de trabalho chamada Rika, uma garota esnobe e bem relacionada de Greenwich.

Meiling tentou me incluir em sua vida acelerada, embora eu raramente tivesse tempo de comparecer aos eventos, festas ou encontros às cegas que ela armava para mim com caras que jurava serem totalmente gatos, mas que eu sabia que eram apenas as sobras dela. O que me traz de volta ao Syaoran. Falei muito bem dele para Meiling e Rika, disse a elas como ele era incrível, inteligente, bonito, engraçado. Em retrospecto, não sei bem por que fiz isso. Talvez porque fosse verdade. Porém talvez porque tivesse um pouco de ciúme da vida glamorosa que elas levavam e quisesse apimentar um pouco a minha. Syaoran era o que havia de melhor no meu _arsenal_.

– Então por que você não gosta dele? – Perguntava Meiling.

– Ele não faz o meu tipo. – Dizia eu. – Somos apenas amigos.

O que era verdade. Claro, houve momentos em que senti um lampejo de interesse ou o coração disparar um pouco quando sentava perto dele. Mas me mantive alerta para não me apaixonar, sempre me lembrando que caras como Syaoran saíam apenas com garotas como Meiling. Foi só no semestre seguinte que os dois se conheceram. Um grupo da faculdade, incluindo Syaoran, planejou uma saída de última hora numa quinta-feira à noite. Há muitas semanas, Meiling vinha me pedindo para conhecer Syaoran, então telefonei a ela e disse que era para ela estar no Red Lion às 20h00. Ela apareceu, mas Syaoran não. Pude perceber que Meiling encarou a saída como um esforço em vão, reclamando que o _Red Lion_ não tinha nada a ver com ela, que ela já tinha passado da época desses bares encardidos, cheios de jovens universitários, – Cujos lugares que ela freqüentava até alguns meses antes. Que a banda que estava tocando era uma droga – e será que nós poderíamos, por favor, ir para algum lugar mais agradável, onde as pessoas valorizassem uma aparência bem cuidada?

Naquele exato momento, Syaoran apareceu caminhando bar adentro com um casaco preto de couro e uma bela suéter bege de _cashmere__._ Ele veio em minha direção e me deu um beijo no rosto, coisa com a qual eu ainda não estava acostumada; o pessoal do Meio-Oeste não cumprimenta deste jeito. Apresentei-o a Meiling e ela apertou o _botão _do charme, dando risadinhas, brincando com o cabelo e balançando a cabeça enfaticamente todas as vezes que ele dizia alguma coisa. Syaoran foi agradável com ela, mas não pareceu interessado demais e, num dado momento, enquanto ela despejava uma lista de nomes de pessoas da Goldman, – Você conhece esse ou aquele cara? – Syaoran de fato pareceu estar fazendo força para não bocejar. – ele foi embora antes da gente, dando tchau para o grupo e dizendo para Meiling que tinha sido legal conhecê-la.

No caminho de volta para o meu quarto perguntei o que ela tinha achado dele.

– Ele é bonitinho. – Disse, oferecendo o mínimo de aprovação. Sua resposta indiferente me irritou. Ela não podia elogiá-lo porque ele não havia ficado deslumbrado por ela o suficiente. Meiling esperava ser a pessoa a ser conquistada. E era isso que eu tinha passado a esperar também.

No dia seguinte, quando Syaoran e eu tomamos um café, imaginei que ele fosse mencionar Meiling. Tinha certeza de que era isso o que ele faria, mas não fez. Uma pequena – Está bem, **uma grande **– parte de mim gostou de contar a Meiling que o nome dela não tinha sido mencionado. Pela primeira vez alguém não se desdobrava para estar com ela. Eu deveria ter adivinhado. Uma semana depois, do nada, Syaoran me perguntou qual era a da minha amiga.

– Que amiga? – Perguntei me fazendo de boba.

– Você sabe. Aquela morena do _Red__ Lion_.

– Oh, Meiling. – Respondi. Depois fui direto ao assunto. – Você quer o telefone dela?

– Se ela for solteira.

Dei as notícias para ela naquela noite. Ela sorriu fazendo charme:

– Ele é bem fofo! Vou sair com ele.

Syaoran levou mais duas semanas para telefonar a ela. Se ele esperou de propósito, a estratégia fez maravilhas. Ela estava num _frenesi _quando ele a levou ao Union Square Café. O encontro obviamente transcorreu bem, porque no dia seguinte eles foram tomar um _brunch_ no Village. Logo depois disso, Meiling e Syaoran estavam ambos fora do mercado de relacionamento.

No começo o romance deles foi turbulento. Eu sempre soube que Meiling adorava brigar com os namorados, – Não tinha graça, a não ser que envolvesse muito drama – mas eu via Syaoran como uma criatura racional e calma, superior a esse tipo de coisa. Talvez ele tivesse sido assim com outras garotas, mas Meiling o havia sugado para o seu mundo de caos e altas emoções. Ela achava um número de telefone num dos seus cadernos de faculdade, – Ela era uma bisbilhoteira assumida – fazia a pesquisa, chegava até uma antiga namorada e, se recusava a falar com ele. Um dia ele fora para a aula de Responsabilidade Civil com uma expressão meio acanhada, com um corte na testa, bem acima do olho esquerdo. Meiling tinha lançado um cabide de arame nele num acesso de ciúme.

O contrário também acontecia. Nós saíamos juntos e Meiling ficava de papo com outro cara no bar. Eu observava enquanto Syaoran dava umas olhadas furtivas na direção deles, até que não conseguia mais suportar. Ia até lá para buscá-la, parecendo furioso, mas sem perder a compostura, e eu a escutava justificando seus flertes por conta de ligações sem muita importância com o cara: – O que eu quero dizer é que estava apenas conversando sobre os nossos irmãos, e como eles eram da mesma fraternidade estudantil. Meu Deus, Syaoran! Você não precisa reagir dessa forma!

Mas finalmente o relacionamento deles se estabilizou, as brigas se tornaram menos intensas e menos freqüentes e ela se mudou para o apartamento dele. Então, no inverno passado, Syaoran a pediu em casamento. Eles marcaram a data para um fim de semana em setembro e ela me escolheu como madrinha.

Eu o conheci antes, agora digo para mim mesma. Não é mais (**3**) inexorável do que a defesa no caso Palsgraf, mas eu me agarro nisso por uns momentos. Imagino minha jurada compreensiva se inclinando para frente enquanto absorve essa informação. Ela até mesmo levanta a questão durante as deliberações.

– Se não fosse pela Sakura, Syaoran e Meiling nunca teriam se encontrado. Portanto, de certa forma, Sakura **merece **um tempo com ele.

Hum, concordo. Eu **mereço**! – Penso feliz da vida, com uma expressão vitoriosa no rosto.

Os outros jurados olham para ela incrédulos, e a Terninho Channel, fala para ela não ser ridícula. Que isso não tem nada a ver com nada.

– De fato, pode até ser que funcione ao contrário. – Retruca Terninho Channel. – Sakura teve sua chance de estar com Syaoran, mas esta oportunidade já passou há muito tempo. E agora ela é a madrinha. **A madrinha**! Trata-se da traição máxima!

Oh, que **cruel** eu fui. – Penso, agora espantada e com uma expressão de derrota máxima (!).

Trabalho até tarde naquela noite, adiando retornar a ligação de Syaoran. Considero até mesmo esperar até amanhã de manhã, até o meio da semana, ou nem telefonar. Só que quanto mais eu esperar, mais estranho será quando inevitavelmente me encontrar com ele. Então eu me forço a sentar e ligar. Torço para que caia na secretária eletrônica. – _Covarde!_ – Uma voz grita na minha mente. – Sou, e daí? – Retruco em voz alta para o meu subconsciente, o promotor nas minhas "Horas Perigosas".

São 22h30. Com o mínimo de sorte ele já vai ter ido embora, vai estar em casa ao lado da Meiling. Deus queira. Ele há de **querer.**

– _Syaoran Li._ – Responde ele, o tom é todo profissional, Syaoran está de volta à Goldman Sachs, tendo sabiamente optado por trilhar o caminho dos bancos em vez do caminho dos escritórios de advocacia. O trabalho é mais interessante e o dinheiro é melhor.

– Oi. – Minha voz quase nem saiu. E agora, Deus? – Pergunto-me, silenciosamente, com certa raiva Dele.

– _Sakura!_ – Ele parece genuinamente feliz que eu tenha telefonado, embora um pouco nervoso, a voz meio alta demais. – _Obrigado por ter ligado. Estava começando a achar que você não fosse telefonar. _

E não ia!

– Eu ia. É só que... Estava muito ocupada... Um dia lou...louco. – Gaguejo. Minha boca está completamente seca.

– _É, aqui também está uma loucura. Segunda-feira típica._ – Diz ele, soando um pouco mais relaxado.

– É...

Há uma pausa incômoda. Bem, pelo menos eu a acho incômoda. Será que ele espera que eu mencione o incidente? Tomara que não. Ainda não estou pronta para falar sobre isso. Na verdade, acho que nunca estarei.

– _Então? Como é que você está se sentindo?_ – A voz dele está mais baixa.

– Como estou me sentindo? – Meu rosto está pegando fogo, estou suando, não consigo afastar a idéia de vomitar o sushi que comi no jantar. – Respondo mentalmente.

– _Quer dizer, o que você acha do que aconteceu sábado? –_ A voz dele fica ainda mais baixa, quase um sussurro. Talvez ele esteja apenas sendo discreto, certificando-se de que ninguém no escritório o escuta, mas o tom é de intimidade.

– Não sei o que você está me perguntando... – Faço-me de ingênua por alguns instantes.

– _Você está se sentindo culpada? _

– É claro que estou me sentindo culpada. Você não? – Olho pela janela para as luzes de Manhattan, na direção do seu escritório no Centro.

– _Bem... É, eu me sinto._ - Ele diz com sinceridade. _– Obviamente não deveria ter acontecido. Não há dúvidas a esse respeito. Foi errado... E eu não quero que você pense que, você sabe, que isso é uma coisa que faço sempre. Eu nunca tinha traído a Meiling antes. Nunca! Você acredita em mim, não é?_

Digo a ele que é claro que sim. Que eu acredito nele. Outro silêncio.

– _Pois é. Para mim essa foi a primeira vez._ – Diz ele. Mais silêncio. Imagino Syaoran com os pés em cima da mesa, o colarinho desabotoado, a gravata jogada sobre o ombro. Ele fica bem de terno. Quer dizer, ele fica bem com qualquer coisa. E sem nada também. Ahhh! Meu Deus... O que eu acabei de pensar? Não estou controlando meuspensamentos, e agora?

– Ahã – Digo, afirmando algo que não sei se é verdade, porém vou dar um crédito de confiança a ele, afinal, apesar de** tudo**, ele é meu_ amigo_. Estou segurando o telefone com tanta força que os meus dedos doem. Troco de mão e enxugo a mão suada na saia.

– _Eu me sinto muito mal que você seja amiga tão antiga da Meiling, e essa coisa que aconteceu entre nós, dói... Deixar você numa posição pavorosa..._ – Ele pigarreia e continua. – _Mas, ao mesmo tempo, não sei..._

– O que você não sabe? – Pergunto, contra minha decisão sensata de que é melhor colocar um ponto final na conversa, desligar o telefone, usar meu instinto e fugir.

É! Fugir! Sou uma covarde. Lembra?

– _Não sei. Eu só... Bem, de alguma maneira... Bem, falando objetivamente, sei que o que fiz foi muito errado. Mas simplesmente não me sinto culpado. Isso não é horrível? Você acha que sou pior por causa disso?_

Não tenho a menor idéia de como responder a essa pergunta. Sim parece cruel e crítico; não pode dar bandeira. Encontro um meio-termo seguro.

– Não tenho como julgar ninguém. Tenho? Eu estava lá... Eu também fiz.

– _Eu sei, Sakura. Mas a culpa foi minha._

Penso no elevador, a sensação do cabelo dele entre os meus dedos.

– Nós dois estávamos errados... Nós dois estávamos bêbados. Devem ter sido aquelas doses... Simplesmente me pegaram de jeito e eu não tinha comido muito naquele dia. – Fui falando na esperança de que a conversa acabasse. Só que Syaoran me interrompe.

– _Eu não estava tão bêbado __**assim.**_ – Diz ele com todas as letras, quase desafiador.

Você não estava tão bêbado? Como se tivesse lido meus pensamentos, ele continuou.

– _Quer dizer, é verdade, tomei alguns drinques, estava mais desinibido, mas sabia o que estava fazendo e, de certa forma, acho que quis que aquilo acontecesse... Bem, suponho que essa seja uma declaração um tanto óbvia... Mas o que eu quero dizer é que conscientemente eu quis que aquilo acontecesse. Não que tivesse sido premeditado. Mas já tinha passado pela minha cabeça várias vezes antes..._

**Várias vezes antes?** Quando? Na faculdade? Antes ou depois de você conhecer Meiling? De repente, lembro de uma ocasião quando Syaoran e eu estávamos estudando para as nossas provas de Responsabilidade Civil na biblioteca. Era tarde e nós estávamos meio grogues, quase delirantes por falta de sono e excesso de cafeína. Syaoran começou a imitar Terada, citando certas frases preferidas dele, e eu ri tanto que cheguei a chorar. Quando finalmente me recompus, ele se inclinou sobre a mesa estreita e enxugou uma lágrima do meu rosto com seu polegar. Exatamente como numa cena de filme, com a diferença que nos filmes as lágrimas geralmente são de tristeza. Ficamos olhando fixamente um para o outro.

Fui a primeira a desviar o olhar, voltando para o livro. As palavras pulando por toda a página. Não pude, por mais que me esforçasse me concentrar em negligência ou causa imediata, apenas na sensação de seu dedo em meu rosto. Mais tarde, Syaoran se ofereceu para me acompanhar de volta ao meu dormitório. Educadamente disse que não precisava, que estaria bem sozinha. Naquela noite, quando começava a dormir, decidi que tinha apenas imaginado sua intenção, que Syaoran nunca me consideraria mais do que uma amiga. Ele estava apenas sendo gentil. Ainda assim, às vezes imagino o que teria acontecido se eu não tivesse ficado tão na defensiva. Se eu tivesse dito sim à oferta dele naquela noite. Neste momento estou pensando intensamente nisso.

– _É claro que estou bem consciente de que isso nunca mais vai poder acontecer!_ – Diz ele com convicção. – _Certo?_ – Essa última palavra é sincera, ele está quase sem defesas.

– Certo. Nunca mais, em tempo algum. – Digo e na mesma hora me arrependendo da minha juvenil escolha de palavras. – Foi um erro.

Erro. Ele errou. Eu errei. Não é? – Reflito, confusa demais para achar uma resposta conclusiva naquela hora da noite.

– _Mas não me arrependo. Eu deveria, mas simplesmente não me arrependo. – _Diz ele, parecendo-me convicto.

Isso é tão estranho, penso, mas não digo nada. Apenas fico parada, esperando que ele fale novamente.

– _Enfim, Sakura, sinto muito por ter colocado você nesta posição. Mas achei que deveria saber como me sinto. _– Syaoran conclui e depois ri nervosamente.

Digo tudo bem. Agora eu sei, e acho que devemos seguir em frente e deixar isso para trás e todas essas coisas que achei que Syaoran tinha ligado para dizer. Nós nos despedimos, então desligo o telefone e fico olhando pela janela, atordoada. A ligação que deveria representar um ponto final apenas me trouxe mais desassossego. E uma minúscula inquietação dentro de mim, uma inquietação que decido sufocar.

Levanto, apago a luz do escritório e desço até o metrô, tentando tirar Syaoran da minha cabeça. Mas enquanto espero na plataforma, volto a me lembrar do nosso beijo no elevador. As intensas imagens vão aparecendo dentro de mim, sem controle. A sensação do cabelo dele. E a forma como ele dormiu na minha cama, coberto só em parte por meus lençóis. Essas são as imagens das quais eu me lembro mais. São como fotografias de ex-namorados: você quer desesperadamente jogar fora, mas não tem coragem de se livrar delas. Então, em vez de jogar fora, guarda numa caixa de sapato velha, no fundo do armário, e decide que não há mal nenhum em guardá-las somente para o caso de querer abrir a caixa e lembrar alguma coisa dos bons tempos.

**.**

**CONTINUA!**

**D****icionário:**

(**1**) **litígios: **Processos; demanda judicial.

(**2**)** pincenê****: **Óculos sem hastes, presos ao nariz por uma mola.

(**3**) **inexorável: **Que não cede; que não move à compaixão; implacável, austero.

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Desculpas a demora, mais eu estou sem computador. Minha mãe nem sabe quando irá arrumar ele e pelo o que o técnico disse parece que queimaram algumas peças. Então nem faço idéia de quando irei consegui dá um jeito nele. Chegando de dramas a única que me deixa feliz é: Minhas aulas NÃO voltaram! Sim, eu como qualquer pessoa normal, já era para está estudando. Só que ainda não sei em que colégio eu irei estudar. Então em por enquanto, fico nas minhas tão sonhadas férias!

Bem, sem mais de blás, blás. Desculpas de novo a demora. Quem sabe eu não posto mais rápido desta vez? _Quem sabe...

* * *

_**N/E: **Olá a todos! Estou me sentindo honrada em editar uma história desta categoria. AMO esse universo que esta Fic me mostrou. Essa coisa de trair a melhor amiga com o noivo da mesma e ser a madrinha é sensacional! Uma ênfase pro**"****_sensacional" e "madrinha_**_!"_ Aeee! (fazendo festa). Muito bom! E esses elementos só tornam a estória ainda mais interessante, cativante. Não é? Este capítulo me mostrou outra coisa que amo-adoro: o mundo do _tribunal!_ Sempre gostei; ainda mais dos juízes poderosos, dos advogados lindões, dos promotores gostosões, dos réus charmosos e inocentes! ... AÍ! (olho brilha!) Me dá até um frenesi! xD Pois é, mas também sempre aprovei e aprovo a **_justiça!_** Se não tivesse **_tanta_** certeza da faculdade de Letras, eu cursaria Direito. Agora para não abusar muito da simpática e querida Saakurinha, vou ser objetiva (limpando a garganta): AHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA BEM FEITO! HAHAHAHAHA É CORNA! CHIFRUDA! QUEM MANDA SER TÃO PRESUNÇOSA! TÃO CHEIA DE SI! AHAHAHAHA FOI CORNEADA PELA MELHOR AMIGA! NAS SUAS COSTAS! VÊ SE ABAIXA PARA NÃO BATER O CRIFRE, HEIN! DOI, NÉ? HAHAHAHA! Pronto. Extravasei! Perdão a todos, mas eu estava precisando disso! hehe Estou adorando ver a Sakura desse jeito. Vc a encaixou muito bem nessa estória, Saakurinha-chan! Ela e a Meilyn. Já o Syaoran nem se fala. ELE É PERFEITO PARA ESSE PAPEL! Parabéns por ter tido esta ideia de _adaptar _elesnessa trama _maravilhosa _e super_ inusitada. Tô _super empolgada com ela.

E querem saber a minha opinião? Justiça seja feita. A Sakura viu ele primeiro! Se a própria não _pegou _ele_, _o próprio destino se encarregou disto.

Fim de papo! (por hora)

P.S. básico: Quero deixar _claro_ uma coisa, pq eu sempre demonstro que adoro essa chinesinha: Eu gosto da Meilyn, mas nestas_ circunstâncias_ eu acho merecido. Não que eu a odeie, não é isso, porém as atitudes dela levaram-na a tudo isso. O que eu posso fazer, gente... ? Chorar por ela... vou rir! E MUITO! Pronto. Falei! XD

Tchauzinho, gente. O/

Beijocas e abraços.


	4. IV

**Autora: **Emily Giffin

**Título original:** Something Borrowed.

Essa história não me pertence. Apenas estou a postando no universo de Card Captor Sakura.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IV**

_Editado por: Tammy Souza_

Estamos a apenas alguns dias do começo oficial do verão e Meiling não fala de outra coisa que não seja os Hamptons. Ela telefona e me manda e-mails o tempo todo, encaminhando informações sobre festas no feriado do Memorial Day, reservas em restaurantes e lojas com vendas especiais de peças usadas em desfiles ou mostruários, onde nós certamente vamos achar as roupas mais bonitas do verão. E claro, estou absolutamente em pânico com tudo isso. Como nos últimos quatro verões, vou ficar numa casa com Meiling e Syaoran. Este ano também vão com a gente: Yue, Rika e Chiharu.

– _Você acha que deveríamos ter alugado por toda a temporada? _– Pergunta Meiling pela vigésima vez. Nunca conheci alguém que refletisse tanto sobre decisões já tomadas. Ela se arrepende das compras que faz até quando sai de uma sorveteria.

– Não. Meia temporada é o suficiente. Você acaba não usando toda a temporada. – Digo com o telefone enfiado entre a orelha e o ombro, enquanto sigo revisando meu memorando que resume a diferença entre a regulamentação de seguro suplementar na Flórida e em Nova Iorque.

– _Você está digitando?_ - Indaga Meiling, sempre esperando receber atenção total.

– Não. – Minto, digitando ainda mais silenciosamente, se possível.

– _É melhor que não esteja! _

– Não estou.

– _Bem, acho que você tem razão, meia temporada é melhor... E, de qualquer jeito, nós temos muitas providências a tomar para o casamento aqui na cidade.  
_  
O assunto sobre o casamento é o único assunto que desejo evitar mais do que os Hamptons. – Ahã.

– _E então? Você vai de carro com a gente ou vai pegar o trem?_

– O trem. Não sei se vou conseguir sair daqui num horário decente. – Digo, pensando que não quero ficar presa dentro de um carro com ela e Syaoran. Não vejo Syaoran desde que ele saiu do meu apartamento. Não vejo Meiling desde a traição.

Olha a minha situação! Não sei se me desespero mais ou se me condeno pelo resto da minha vida. Hum, essas duas alternativas me parecem ser iguais demais. Que ambigüidade estou vivendo. SO-CO-RRO!

– _É mesmo? _– Ouço Meiling indagar ironicamente. – _Porque eu estava pensando que nós definitivamente, definitivamente devemos ir dirigindo... Não seria melhor estar de carro no primeiro fim de semana fora? Sabe como é; especialmente porque __será__um__fim de semana prolongado. Não queremos ficar dependendo de táxis e coisas do tipo... Ah, vai, vem de carro com a gente! _

– Vamos ver. – Respondo, como uma mãe que diz a uma criança para mudar de assunto.

– _Nada de "vamos ver.". Você vem com a gente!  
_  
Suspiro e digo a ela que realmente preciso voltar ao trabalho.

– _Certo. Certo. Vou deixar você fazer o seu oh, tão importante trabalho... E aí? Nosso programa de hoje à noite está de pé? _

– O que tem hoje à noite?

– _Alô? Senhorita Esquecidinha! Nem me venha dizer que precisa trabalhar até tarde. Você prometeu. Biquínis? Isso te faz lembrar-se de alguma coisa?_

– Está bem. – Respondo. Tinha esquecido completamente da minha promessa de sair para comprar biquínis com ela. Uma das tarefas mais desagradáveis do mundo. Bem lá no alto da lista, ao lado de limpar banheiros e fazer tratamento de canal. – Ah, claro. Vamos sim. – Reafirmo mais animada, parecendo de fato convencê-la... ou a mim.

– _Ótimo. Encontro você no balcão do iogurte no subsolo da Bloornie' s. Você sabe, perto das roupas para mulheres gordas. Às 19h em ponto!_

Chego à estação da Rua 59 com 15 minutos de atraso e corro nervosa até o subsolo da Bloomingdale's, imaginando que àquela altura Meiling já estaria fazendo beicinho. Não estou muito a fim de ficar me esforçando para acabar com um dos seus momentos de mau humor. Mas ela parece satisfeita, sentada no balcão com um copinho de sorvete de iogurte de morango. Ela sorri e acena para mim. Respiro fundo me lembrando de que não há nenhuma letra escarlate no meu peito.

– Oi, Mei.

– Ei, você chegou! Oh, meu Deus! Vou ficar tão gorda para experimentar biquínis! – Ela aponta para o estômago com sua colher de plástico. – Paciência. Estou acostumada a ser cheinha.

Reviro os olhos. – Você não é gorda.

Todos os anos a gente conversa sobre a mesma coisa quando chega à época de usar biquínis. Que inferno, a gente fala nisso quase todos os dias. O peso da Meiling é uma fonte constante de energia e discussão. Ela me diz o quanto está pesando; sempre algo em torno de 57 quilos, sempre gorda demais para seus rigorosos padrões. Seu objetivo é chegar aos 54, o que insisto que é muito pouco para quem mede 1m74. Ela me manda um e-mail enquanto come um saco de batata frita: _Faça-me parar! Socorro! Liga pra mim assim que puder!_ Ligo de volta e ela pergunta:_ Quinze gramas de gordura é muito?_ Ou então: _Uma libra corresponde a quantos gramas?_

O que me irrita, de fato, é que ela é sete centímetros mais alta do que eu, mas três quilos mais magra. Quando comento isso, ela diz: "É verdade, mas os seus peitos são maiores." então eu respondo: "Não três quilos maiores." ao que ela retruca: "Ainda assim, você fica ótima do jeito que está." Sempre sobra pra mim. Estou longe de ser gorda, mas quando Meiling me usa como parâmetro nesse assunto é como se eu fosse reclamar para uma mulher cega que tenho de usar lentes de contato.

– Estou tão gorda. Estou sim, completamente! E eu comi na hora do almoço. Enfim, seja lá o que for. Desde que eu não fique gorda como uma vaca no meu vestido de casamento... – Diz, dando sua última colherada no sorvete e jogando o copinho no lixo. – Só preciso que você me diga que tenho tempo de perder peso antes do casamento.

– Você tem tempo suficiente. – Digo a ela.

E eu tenho tempo suficiente antes do casamento para parar de pensar que fui para a cama com o seu futuro marido.

– Preciso me controlar, sabe como é: do contrário vou ter de vir fazer compras aqui. - Meiling aponta para a seção de roupas largas sem verificar se há por perto alguma mulher acima do peso. Digo a ela para não ser ridícula. – Bem, enfim, – Continua Meiling, enquanto subimos para o segundo andar pela escada rolante. – Rika disse que estamos ficando velhas demais para biquínis. Que maiôs são mais _classudos _(**1**). O que você acha disso?

A expressão dela e o tom deixam claro o que ela pensa da opinião de Rika sobre roupas de banho.

– Não acredito que haja limite de idade quanto a biquínis. – Explico. Rika é cheia de regras exaustivas. Uma vez ela me disse que caneta preta só deve ser usada para cartões de pêsames. Cada um pensa diferente do outro, ou seja, os pontos de vistas se fazem presentes nestas horas. Ela não estava errada, pelo menos para **ela**, não.

– Exato! Foi o que eu disse a ela. Além do mais, ela provavelmente só está dizendo isso porque não fica tão bem de biquíni. Você não acha?

Faço que sim com a cabeça. Rika faz ginástica religiosamente e há anos não come frituras, mas está destinada a fazer o tipo cheinha. Ela se redime, entretanto, por ser super bem-cuidada e usar roupas caríssimas. Chega à praia com um maiô de trezentos dólares, uma canga combinando, um chapéu chique, óculos de algum_ designer_ e tudo isso para disfarçar um pneuzinho na cintura.

Percorremos a loja em busca de biquínis razoáveis. A certa altura, percebo que nós duas separamos o mesmo modelo preto básico de _Anne Klein _(**2**).Se acabarmos as duas escolhendo esse modelo, Meiling ou vai insistir que viu primeiro ou dirá que podemos levar o mesmo. Então o próximo passo é ela passar o verão inteiro ficando melhor no biquíni do que eu. Não, obrigada. Isso me lembra da vez em que ela, Chiharu e eu saímos para comprar mochilas, uma semana antes do início da quarta série. Nós nos interessamos de cara pela mesma mochila. Era roxa, com estrelas prateadas no compartimento de fora; muito mais legal do que as outras. Chiharu sugeriu que comprássemos mochilas iguais e Meiling disse que não, que combinar era coisa de bebezinho, coisa de gente da terceira série.

Então jogamos pedra, papel e tesoura para ver quem ficava com a mochila. Escolhi pedra, – Notei que era a opção que saía ganhando na maior parte das vezes – bati meu punho cheio de júbilo sobre as tesouras estendidas e arrastei minha mochila roxa para dentro do carrinho que estávamos dividindo. Chiharu recuou, resmungando que nós sabíamos que roxo era a sua cor favorita.

– Pensei que você gostasse mais de vermelho, Sakura!

Chiharu não era páreo para mim. Simplesmente disse a ela que sim, preferia vermelho, mas como ela podia muito bem observar, não havia mochilas vermelhas. Então Chiharu optou por uma amarela com uma daquelas carinhas sorridentes no compartimento da frente. Meiling agonizou entre as opções que restavam e finalmente disse a nós que iria pensar e voltar no dia seguinte com a mãe. Não pensei mais no assunto, até o primeiro dia de aula. Quando cheguei ao ponto de ônibus lá estava ela, com uma mochila roxa exatamente igual à minha. Apontei para a bolsa sem conseguir acreditar.

– Você está com a minha mochila!

– Eu sei. - Disse Meiling. – Decidi que queria esta. Quem se importa se a gente está igual?

Não foi ela quem disse que mochila igual era coisa de bebê?

– Eu me importo! – Respondi, sentindo o ódio crescendo dentro de mim.

Meiling revirou os olhos e estalou a língua. – Ah, Sakura, como se isso fizesse diferença! No fim das contas é apenas uma mochila.

Chiharu também estava chateada, por suas próprias razões. – Como é que vocês duas acabaram ficando iguais e eu fui deixada de fora? Minha mochila é muito espalhafatosa.

Meiling e eu a ignoramos.

– Mas você disse que não deveríamos ficar iguais. – Acusei Meiling, enquanto o ônibus surgia na esquina e parava na nossa frente com um barulho forte do freio.

– Ah, eu disse, é? – Falou Meiling enquanto passava os dedos pelo cabelo cortado em camadas e todo duro pela quantidade de _spray_ que ela tinha acabado de passar. – Bem, quem se importa com isso?

Meiling costumava usar a expressão quem se importa com isso – Substituída mais tarde por seja lá o que for – como resposta que tendia mais para uma agressividade passiva. Naquele momento não reconheci sua tática como tal; apenas sabia que ela sempre dava um jeito de fazer as coisas a seu modo e que eu me sentiria idiota se tentasse revidar.

Entramos no ônibus, Meiling primeiro. Ela sentou e eu fiquei logo atrás dela, ainda furiosa. Observei que Chiharu hesitou e depois decidiu sentar comigo, reconhecendo que era eu quem tinha razão. Todo esse assunto de mochila roxa poderia ter evoluído para uma luta descomunal, mas eu me recusei a permitir que a traição de Meiling arruinasse o primeiro dia de aula. Não valia a pena guerrear com ela. O resultado final raramente era satisfatório.

A caminho das longas filas dos provadores, devolvo discretamente o biquíni de _Anne Klein_ para o cabide. Quando uma das cabines fica livre, Meiling decide que nós devemos dividi-la para economizar tempo. Ela fica só com uma calcinha preta e um sutiã combinando, tentando decidir qual biquíni experimentar primeiro. Dou uma olhada discreta para ela no espelho. Seu corpo está ainda melhor do que no verão passado. Os músculos de seus longos braços e pernas estão definidos por causa da rotina de exercícios preparatórios para o casamento, e sua pele já está morena por conta das aplicações freqüentes de creme bronzeador e de algumas sessões adicionais de bronzeamento artificial.

Penso em Syaoran. Ele certamente comparou nossos corpos depois da nossa noite juntos, – Ou mesmo durante, já que ele não estava tão bêbado – o meu não chega nem perto de estar tão bem. Sou mais baixa, mais mole, mais branca. E embora meus peitos sejam maiores, os dela são melhores. São mais empinados, com a proporção ideal entre bico, auréola e peito.

– Pare de olhar para as minhas _gordurinhas. _– Reclama Meiling com uma voz esganiçada, flagrando meu olhar no espelho.

Agora sou obrigada a elogiá-la. – Você não está gorda, Mei. Você está ótima. Dá para perceber que você tem malhado.

– É mesmo? Qual parte do corpo você acha que melhorou? – Meiling sempre gostou de elogios específicos.

– Ah, todos os lugares. Suas pernas estão alongadas...

Que ótimo. Isso é tudo o que ela vai levar de mim.

Ela estuda as pernas, franzindo o rosto para o reflexo no espelho. Tiro a roupa, notando que minha calcinha de algodão e meu sutiã não estão combinando, um pouco gasto. Rapidamente experimento minha primeira opção, um duas-peças branco e azul-marinho que revela apenas cinco centímetros entre o tórax e o abdômen. Fica no meio do caminho entre o maiô de Rika e a preferência de Meiling por biquínis.

– Oh, meu Deus! Este fica tão bem em você! Você tem de levar este. – Insiste Meiling. - Você vai levar?

– Acho que sim. – Respondo. Não está sensacional, mas não está mal. Durante esses anos todos tenho estudado revistas sobre roupas de banho e imperfeições do corpo para saber que modelos vão ficar decentes em mim. Este passa. Meiling experimenta um biquíni pretinho, mínimo, com a parte de cima triangular e a parte de baixo mal cobrindo qualquer coisa. Ela fica simplesmente _sexy_.

– Você gosta?

– Está legal. – Digo, pensando que Syaoran vai adorar.

– Você acha que devo levar?

Digo a ela para experimentar os outros antes de tomar uma decisão. Ela obedece tirando o próximo do cabide. Obviamente, todos os biquínis ficam maravilhosos nela. (**Comentário da revisora: **Odeio essa mulher! – Sakura pensa contidamente. -hahahahaha!) Meiling não se encaixa em nenhuma dessas categorias de imperfeições que se vê nas revistas. Depois de muita discussão, fico com o duas-peças e Meiling se decide por três pequenos biquínis: um vermelho, um preto e um modelo cor da pele que vai fazê-la parecer estar nua a qualquer distância (**Comentário da revisora e da Wendy:** Oxê! o.o Que sem-vergonha!) Quando estamos indo pagar pelos biquínis, Meiling agarra o meu braço.

– Oh, droga! Quase me esqueci de dizer!

– O quê? – Pergunto amedrontada por sua repentina explosão, embora saiba que ela não vai falar: esqueci de dizer que sei que você foi para a cama com o Syaoran! – O Yue gosta de você!

– Gosto dele também. – Digo. – Ele é um cara legal. – Sorrio. _"E um álibi dos diabos." – _Complemento em pensamento.

– Não, sua boba. Quero dizer que ele **gosta** de você! Você deve ter feito um bom trabalho na festa, porque ele ligou para o Syaoran e pediu seu telefone! Acho que ele vai chamar você para sair neste fim de semana! É claro, eu queria que nós fôssemos juntos, mas o Yue disse que não, que ele não quer testemunhas.

Ela deixa cair os biquínis sobre o balcão e vasculha a bolsa em busca da carteira.

– Ele conseguiu meu telefone com o Syaoran? – Pergunto, pensando que esse é um desdobramento interessante.

– É. Syaoran foi uma graça quando me falou sobre isso. Ele foi... – Ela olha para cima buscando as palavras certas. – Ele foi meio protetor a seu respeito.

– O que você quer dizer com **protetor**? – Pergunto muito mais interessada no papel de **Syaoran** nessa troca do que nas intenções de Yue.

– Bem, ele deu o número, mas quando desligou o telefone me fez um monte de perguntas, se você estava saindo com alguém e se eu achava que você iria gostar do Yue. E, você sabe, se ele era inteligente o suficiente para você. Coisas desse tipo. Foi realmente uma graça!

Fico digerindo essas informações enquanto a caixa registra os biquínis de Meiling. – E aí? O que foi que você falou para ele? – Pergunto com um tom ansioso na voz.

– Eu apenas disse que você era totalmente solteira e que obviamente estaria interessada no Yue. Ele é tão fofo! Você não acha?

Dou de ombros. Yue se mudou de São Francisco para Nova Iorque alguns meses atrás. Sei muito pouco sobre ele, a não ser que ele e Syaoran se tornaram amigos na _Georgetown_, onde Yue ficou famoso por ter se formado em último lugar. Aparentemente, Yue nunca ia às aulas e sempre ficava bêbado. A história mais infame é que ele perdeu a hora no dia da prova final de Estatística, apareceu com vinte minutos de atraso e ainda descobriu que, em vez da calculadora, havia jogado o controle remoto dentro da mochila. Ainda não consegui determinar se ele é um cara que não se prende a convenções ou um fanfarrão.

– E aí, animada? Se você sair com ele antes da nossa viagem vai levar vantagem em relação à Rika e Chiharu. – Eu rio e balanço a cabeça. – É sério. - Meiling assina o papel do cartão e abre um sorriso rápido para a funcionária. – Rika adoraria dar uns bons arranhões nele.

– Quem disse que vou sair com ele?

- Oh, pooor favooor. Nem começa com essa merda! **Você vai, **porque: A) Ele é uma gracinha. E B) Sakura, sem ofensa, você não pode se dar ao luxo de ser toda exigente, senhorita não-fica-com-ninguém-há-mais-de... O quê? Há mais de um ano?

A funcionária da loja olha para mim solidária. Olho para Meiling enquanto empurro meu duas-peças sobre o balcão. – É, isso... Um ano. – Afirmo sem graça, não pelo motivo que **elas** acham e sim por **outro**.

Saímos da _Bloomingdale's_ e procuramos um táxi na Terceira Avenida.

– E então, você vai sair com o Yue?

– Acho que sim.

– Promete? – Pergunta ela, tirando o telefone celular da bolsa.

– Você quer que eu faça um juramento de sangue? Sim, eu vou – Digo. - Para quem você está telefonando?

– Para o Syaoran, ele apostou vinte pratas que você não iria.

Meiling tem razão: não há mais nada acontecendo na minha vida. Mas o verdadeiro motivo para eu dizer sim a Yue quando ele me telefona convidando para sair é Syaoran ter dito que eu não iria. E apenas no caso de ele ter pensado que tinha lançado alguma maldição sobre mim, e que eu iria rejeitar Yue por estar preocupada com o incidente, vou sair com Yue. Mas logo que digo sim, começo a ficar paranóica a respeito do que Yue realmente sabe. Será que Syaoran disse alguma coisa a ele? Preciso telefonar para Syaoran e descobrir.

Já em meu apartamento, bem acomodada, mas mais apreensiva do que nunca, desligo **três vezes** antes de conseguir completar o número todo. Meu estômago está dando voltas quando ele atende no primeiro sinal.

– _Syaoran Li. _

– Então, o que Yue sabe sobre o que aconteceu no sábado passado? – Digo de repente, meu coração disparado.

– _Bem, __**olá**__ para você também._ – Ele diz irônico. Relaxo um pouquinho.

– Oi, Syaoran.

– _Sábado passado? O que aconteceu no sábado passado? Refresque a minha memória. _

– Estou falando sério. – Reviro meus olhos. – O que você disse a ele? – Estou horrorizada de me pegar falando daquele jeito_ menininha_-resmungo, no qual Meiling tão bem aperfeiçoou.

– _O que você acha que eu disse a ele? _– Pergunta Syaoran.

– Syaoran, diga para mim!

– _Oh, relaxa._ – Diz ele, num tom de quem ainda está se divertindo. _– Não disse nada a ele... O que você acha que é isso? Um vestiário de escola? Por que eu contaria a alguém o que só interessa a nós?_

Só interessa a nós. Nós. **Nós dois.**

– Eu só estava imaginando o que ele sabia. Quer dizer, você disse a Meiling que estava com ele naquela noite...

– _É. Eu disse: Yue, eu estava com você na noite passada e depois tomamos café da manhã juntos, certo? E isso foi tudo. Sei que não é assim que as coisas funcionam com vocês meninas... Mulheres. _

– O que você quer dizer com isso?

– _Quero dizer que você e Meiling compartilham exaustivamente cada detalhe uma com a outra. Como o que vocês comeram em tal dia e que marca de xampu planejam comprar. _

– E quando uma dorme com o noivo da outra? Esse tipo de **detalhe**?

Syaoran riu._ – Esse seria outro exemplo. _

– Ou coisas como você ter apostado que eu diria **não** para o Yue?

Ele ri outra vez, sabendo que se deu mal. _– Ela contou isso para você, não foi? _

– Sim. Ela me contou.

– _E isso ofendeu você?__  
_  
Percebo que estou começando a relaxar, quase me divertindo com a conversa. – Não, mas me fez dizer sim.

- _Oh._ – Syaoran riu novamente_. __– Agora entendo como a coisa funciona. Então você está dizendo que se ela não tivesse compartilhado esta informação com você, você teria dispensado o meu amigo? _

– Ah, você está querendo saber? – Pergunto fazendo charme, quase não me reconhecendo.

– _Na verdade, quero! Por favor, me livre da ignorância! _

– Não tenho certeza... Por que você achou que eu diria não?

– _Ah, você está querendo saber?_ – Retruca ele. Sorrio. Isso é flertar descaradamente. – _Tudo bem. Achei que você diria não porque Yue não parece ser o seu tipo._ – diz ele, afinal.

– E quem é? – Pergunto e logo me arrependo. Flertar assim não leva ao caminho da redenção. Não é a maneira de consertar o que fiz de errado. É isso o que meu cérebro me diz, mas meu coração dispara enquanto espero a resposta.

– _Não sei, há sete anos venho tentando descobrir.  
_  
Fico imaginando o que ele quer dizer com essa afirmação. Enrolo o fio do telefone no dedo e não consigo pensar em nada para dizer em resposta. Nós deveríamos desligar agora. Isto está tomando um rumo ruim.

– _Sakura?_ – A voz dele está baixa e num tom de intimidade.

Fico sem fôlego, ouvindo-o dizer meu nome desta forma. Soa familiar, caloroso. – Sim?

– _Você ainda está aí?_ – Ele me sussurra.

Consigo dizer: – Sim, ainda estou aqui.

– _O que você está pensando?_

– Nada! – Minto. Tenho de mentir. Porque o que estou pensando é: talvez você faça mais o meu tipo do que já cheguei a pensar!

**.**

**CONTINUA!**

**D****icionário:**

(**1**) **Classudos:** Expressão para quem tem classe, refinamento.

(**2**) **Anne Klein:** Marca de roupa famosa nos EUA e em alguns países, inclusive no Brasil.

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** E aí, gente? :D

Antes de mais nada quero agradecer a todos vocês por terem me enviado reviews! Fiquei super feliz de ver vocês comentando, muito obrigada mesmo! Vocês não fazem ideia de como eu me sinto ao receber reviews. E por favor, não parem de mandar, é muito importante pra mim. Okey? Pessoas, pessoas. Faço aniversário amanhã, então estarei esperando um presente de vocês viu! :D É, acho que é isso mesmo. Tomara que o capítulo esteja agradado a todos. Porque eu simplesmente amei ele. *-*

Beijos e abraços pra vocês, meus amores. :)

_

* * *

_**N/E: **Antes de mais nada: Obrigada Wendy por me dar essa oportunidade de ser a editora desta estória intrigante e super interessante. VALEU!

Agora sim: Meu comentário (bem básico mesmo) sobre o capítulo: Ficou claro neste capítulo que Sakura é **realmente **uma tonta de carteirinha e não notou que Syaoran sempre gostou dela; eu já estava desconfiada disso há uns capítulos atrás, mas nesse veio a confirmação que eu estava esperando: Syaoran gosta de fato de Sakura, mas acabou ficando com Meilyn para ver se Sakura gostava dele ou não. Como ele não obteve nenhuma conclusão acabou pedindo a amiga da amada em casamento, querendo dizer: VOCÊ QUER OU NÃO ME QUER? hehe. Algo bem gritante assim. E: **ACORDA SAKURA!** Aiaiaiai. É mole?

Muito obrigada e abraços carinhosos a todos que estão acompanhando esse Fiction.  
Tammy.


	5. V

**Autora: **Emily Giffin

**Título original:** Something Borrowed.

Essa história não me pertence. Apenas estou a postando no universo de Card Captor Sakura.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO V**

_Editado por: Tammy Souza_

Talvez eu não tenha mesmo um tipo. Quando considero os relacionamentos que tive, não dá para formar uma imagem. Não que a amostra possa ser considerada estatisticamente significante; além de Hideki, no segundo grau, tive apenas três namorados.

A verdadeira história dos meus namoros começou no primeiro semestre da faculdade na Duke. Eu morava num dormitório misto e todas as noites nos reuníamos na sala para estudar, – Ou fingir que estudávamos – para ficar por ali e ver programas de televisão como Barrados no Baile e Melrose Place. Foi naquela sala que começou minha grande paixão por Hideki Okamoto, do Mississippi. Hideki era um_ nerd_ magricela, mas eu era maluca por ele. Adorava sua inteligência, sua fala suave e arrastada e o modo como seus olhos castanhos se fixavam no nosso olhar quando falávamos com ele, como se realmente se importasse com o que tínhamos a dizer. Minha colega de quarto, Tomoyo, uma garota de Jersey que tinha um cabelão, declarou que, apesar de os meus sentimentos serem um mistério _fodido_, ela me dava força para convidá-lo para sair. Não foi o que fiz, mas realmente me esforcei para estabelecer uma amizade, vencendo a barreira da sua casca de timidez para conversar com ele sobre poesia e literatura. Acreditava estar realmente fazendo progressos com Hideki quando Kayo Uchida entrou na jogada.

Kayo era o oposto de Hideki; um cara ligado em esportes, todo agitado, com uma risada alta. Ele participava de todos os esportes de quadra disponíveis e estava sempre chegando à sala dos alunos todo suado, com uma história sobre o time dele ter se recuperado nos últimos segundos para acabar ganhando uma partida. Ele era o tipo de cara que se orgulhava do quanto comia e do fato de ser capaz de passar em literatura sem nunca chegar a ler um livro.

Numa quinta à noite, Kayo, Hideki e eu fomos os últimos a sair da sala porque ficamos conversando sobre religião, pena de morte e sentido da vida, – Assuntos que eu imaginava que discutiria na faculdade – longe de Meiling e de suas aspirações mais era ateu e a favor da pena de morte. Como eu, Hideki era metodista (religião) e contra a pena de morte. Nenhum de nós estava bem certo a respeito do sentido da vida. Conversamos sem parar e eu estava disposta a permanecer ali até Kayo ir embora, para acabar ficando com Hideki. Mas, um pouco depois das duas, Hideki jogou a toalha.

– Está bem pessoal, tenho uma aula amanhã cedo.

– O que é isso, cara. Mata essa aula. Eu nunca vou à aula das oito! – DeclarouKayo todo orgulhoso.

Hidekisorriu. - Acho que se estou pagando pela aula, não devo faltar.

Essa era outra coisa que eu gostava no Hideki. Era ele quem pagava por seus estudos, ao contrário da maioria dos meninos ricos da Duke. Então ele disse boa noite e eu melancolicamente o observei saindo com seu andar relaxado e vagaroso para fora da não perdeu nem um minuto, continuou apenas tagarelando, voltando a mencionar o fato de nós dois sermos de Indiana – A duas cidades de distância um do outro – e de tanto o meu pai quanto o dele terem estudado na Universidade de Indiana; o dele tinha jogado no time de basquete. Atiramos nomes para lá e para cá e conseguimos acertar dois. Kayo conhecia o ex-namorado de Meiling, das páginas do jornal de esportes local.

Finalmente, quando eu disse que tinha mesmo de ir dormir, Kayo subiu comigo e me beijou embaixo da escada. Pensei em Hideki, mas ainda assim retribuí o beijo, animada de estar vivendo algum tipo de experiência universitária de verdade. Àquela altura, Chiharu já havia encontradoGreg, seu atual marido, – E perdido a virgindade com ele – e, na última vez que eu tinha parado para contar, Meiling já se envolvera com uns quatro caras. (**Comentário da revisora:**_ Vai à esquina duma vez! Assim arranja mais, sua bisca! ò.Ó_)

Na manhã seguinte, me arrependi de ter beijado Kayo. Ainda mais quando encontrei Hideki sentado entre as estantes da biblioteca, debruçado sobre um livro de estudos. Mas meu arrependimento não foi suficiente para me impedir de beijar Kayonovamente no fim de semana, dessa vez na lavanderia, enquanto esperávamos nossas roupas secarem. E isso continuou até que todo mundo no nosso dormitório, inclusive Hideki, já soubesse que eu eKayo tínhamos alguma ficou super entusiasmada por mim; disse que Kayo deixava Hideki no chinelo e que tinha um bumbum mais bonito do dormitório. Escrevi para Meiling e Chiharu contando sobre meu novo namorado, sobre como não me interessava mais por Hideki – Apenas parcialmente verdade – e como estava feliz, razoavelmente feliz. Ambas fizeram uma pergunta: Estaria eu disposta a tudo com Kayo?

Eu estava incerta quanto ao sexo. Um lado meu queria esperar até estar profundamente apaixonada, talvez até casada. Mas eu também estava bastante curiosa para descobrir o que era isso de que tanto falavam, e queria desesperadamente ser sofisticada e experiente. Portanto, depois de seis respeitáveis semanas ao lado de Kayo, dirigi-me até a clínica de saúde da universidade e voltei para o meu quarto com uma receita para uma pílula anticoncepcional que Meiling garantia não provocar aumento de peso. Um mês depois, com a proteção adicional de um preservativo, Kayoe eu realizamos o grande feito. Era a primeira vez dele também. A Terra não saiu do lugar durante aqueles dois minutos e meio, como Meiling havia dito na primeira vez dela com Diego.

Porém também não doeu tanto quanto Chiharu avisou que doeria. Eu estava aliviada de ter tirado isso do caminho e feliz de me juntar às amigas da minha terra natal em toda a sua glória eu nos abraçamos na cama, de baixo do beliche do meu quarto e dissemos que nos amávamos. A nossa foi uma primeira vez melhor do que a maioria.

Mas naquela primavera havia duas bandeiras indicando que Kayo não era o homem dos meus sonhos. Em primeiro lugar ele se juntou a uma fraternidade estudantil e levou a coisa toda muito a sério. Uma noite, quando brinquei com ele a respeito do aperto de mão secreto da fraternidade, ele me disse que, desrespeitando sua irmandade, desrespeitava-o também. Por favor. Em segundo lugar, Kayo começou a ficar obcecado com o basquete da Duke, dormindo em barracas para conseguir ingressos para os grandes jogos, pintando o rosto de azul e pulando para cima e para baixo em torno da quadra com os demais "Cameron Crazies". A cena toda era um pouco demais, mas acho que não teria me importado com o seu entusiasmo se ele tivesse vindo de New Hampshire ou de outro estado sem maiores ligações com o basquete.

Acontece que ele era de Indiana, da região das dez grandes universidades. E lá estava ele, aquele tipo repentino de fã radical que dizia coisas como: "Gosto da Duke desde o início dos tempos e me amarro em Bobby Hurley porque uma vez ele bebeu na minha fraternidade". Mas olhei além dessas imperfeições e seguimos em frente durante o segundo e o terceiro ano de faculdade.

Então uma noite, depois que Wake Forest venceu Duke no basquete,Kayoapareceu no meu quarto num humor péssimo. Começamos a discutir por nada e por tudo. No princípio eram questões pequenas; ele disse que eu roncava e me esparramava na cama: _"Como é que você faz para não se esparramar numa cama de solteiro?"_ – Reclamei que ele constantemente confundia nossas escovas de dente: _"Quem comete esse tipo de erro?"_ – A discussão evoluiu para assuntos mais complicados e não teve mais volta quando ele me chamou de intelectualmente tediante e eu o chamei de vira-casaca infame que realmente acreditava que o rosto pintado de azul contribuía para os campeonatos da Duke. Antes de ir embora todo exaltado, ele me disse para pegar leve e ter algum orgulho da escola.

No dia seguinte, voltou com uma cara séria e sua ensaiada introdução "precisamos conversar", seguida da conclusão "seremos sempre próximos." Eu fiquei mais chocada do que triste, mas concordei que talvez devêssemos ter uma experiência universitária mais diversificada, o que na verdade significava namorar outras pessoas. Combinamos que seríamos sempre amigos, mesmo que eu soubesse que não tínhamos muita coisa em comum para que isso acontecesse.

Não derramei uma lágrima sequer até que o encontrei numa festa, de mãos dadas com Betsy Inoue, que também tinha sido do nosso dormitório no primeiro ano. Não queria estar segurando a mão dele, por isso soube que minha reação era apenas um misto de nostalgia e orgulho ferido. Arrependi-me de não ter lutado por Hideki, que há muito já fora fisgado por outra universitária sensata.

Telefonei para Meiling num raro caso de inversão de papéis, buscando conforto da _expert_ dos relacionamentos. Ela me disse para não olhar para trás, que eu tinha algumas boas e bem animadas lembranças universitárias com Kayo, alguma coisa que não viveria com Hideki, que socialmente teria me puxado para baixo.

– Além do mais, – Disse ela, compenetrada – Kayo ensinou a você o básico do sexo previsível. Isso vale alguma coisa, certo?

Isso era o que ela entendia por levantar o moral. Acho que ajudou um pouquinho. Fiquei um tempo desejando que Hideki e sua namorada terminassem, mas isso nunca aconteceu. Nunca mais namorei ninguém na Duke, e também durante a maior parte do curso de Direito. O longo período de seca finalmente acabou com Dean Swift.

Conheci Deanno nosso primeiro ano do curso de Direito, numa festa, mas pelos três anos seguintes a gente mal se falou, só dizíamos olá de passagem. Então acabamos matriculados na pequena turma de uma matéria, chamada A Valorização do Eu: Direito e Sociedade na Era do Individualismo. Dean falava em sala com freqüência, mas não apenas para ouvir a si próprio falando, como acontecia com metade das pessoas no curso de Direito. Ele realmente tinha coisas interessantes para dizer. Um dia, depois de eu ter defendido uma idéia de forma decente, ele me perguntou se eu não queria tomar um café para discutir um pouco mais o assunto. Ele pediu um café preto e eu me lembro de copiá-lo, porque me pareceu mais sofisticado do que despejar leite e açúcar na minha xícara. Depois do café, demos uma longa caminhada pelo Village, parando em lojas de CD'S e de livros usados. Depois disso, fomos jantar, e, lá pelo final da noite, já estava claro que nos tornaríamos um casal.

Eu estava maravilhada de ter um namorado novamente e logo fiquei encantada com todas as coisas a respeito de Dean**.** Gostava, por exemplo, do rosto dele. Ele tinha olhos lindos demais. Eram ligeiramente puxados, o que o faria parecer um oriental, não fosse por seu colorido claro. Gostava também da personalidade dele. Tinha um jeito manso de falar, mas sabia impor sua vontade, ser politicamente ativo de um jeito desafiador e enfurecido. Era difícil acompanhar todas as causas que ele defendia, mas tentei e até me convenci de que me sentia da mesma forma. Comparado a Kayo, capaz somente de nutrir uma paixão por um time de basquete, Dean parecia tão real. Ele também era muito intenso na cama. Apesar de não ter tido muitas parceiras antes de mim, parecia bastante experiente, sempre me conclamando a tentar alguma coisa nova. "Que tal isso? e Que tal aquilo?", perguntava ele e então memorizava a posição e fazia igualzinho na próxima vez.

Dean e eu nos formamos no curso de Direito e passamos o verão na cidade, estudando para o Exame da Ordem. Todos os dias íamos para a biblioteca juntos, fazendo intervalos apenas para as refeições e para dormir. Hora após hora, dia após dia, semana após semana, entulhávamos nossos já abarrotados cérebros com milhares de regras, fatos, leis e teorias. Tanto eu quanto ele estávamos movidos menos por um desejo de vencer do que pelo medo avassalador de falhar, coisa queDean atribuía ao fato de sermos filhos únicos. O interminável martírio nos aproximou. Estávamos ambos arrasados, mas felizes juntos em nosso arraso.

Só que naquele outono apenas um de nós permaneceu arrasado. Dean começou a trabalhar como promotor substituto no Queens, e eu comecei meu trabalho num escritório de advocacia em Midtown. Ele amava o trabalho dele e eu detestava o meu. EnquantoDean entrevistava testemunhas e se preparava para julgamentos, eu ficava encarregada da produção de documentos: a tarefa mais desprezível da profissão. Passava as noites, sentada em salas de reunião, estudando pilhas de papel em intermináveis caixas de papelão. Olhava para as datas naqueles documentos e pensava: _Eu tinha acabado de tirar minha carteira de motorista quando esta carta foi datilografada e aqui está ela, ainda em meio a um ciclo interminável de litígios._ Tudo parecia tão sem sentido.

A não ser pelo meu relacionamento comDean, minha vida estava sem perspectivas. Comecei a me valer mais e mais dele como minha única fonte de felicidade. Freqüentemente dizia a ele que o amava e sentia mais alívio que alegria quando ele me dizia de volta a mesma coisa. Comecei a pensar em casamento, até mesmo conversava sobre nossos filhos hipotéticos e onde todos nós poderíamos viver.

Então, uma noite, Dean e eu fomos a um bar no Village para assistir a uma cantora de música (**1**)' folk do Brooklin chamada Carly Ono. Depois da apresentação, Dean, eu e algumas outras pessoas ficamos conversando com a cantora enquanto ela se desvencilhava do violão, com a mesma delicadeza que uma mãe tem com o seu bebê.

– Suas letras são lindas... De onde você tira inspiração? – Dean perguntou a ela, os olhos arregalados.

Naquele exato momento fiquei preocupada. Lembrei-me daquele olhar do nosso primeiro encontro, quando saímos para um café. Fiquei ainda mais ansiosa quando ele comprou um CD dela. Ela não era tão boa assim. Acho que Dean e Carly saíram juntos na semana seguinte, porque houve uma noite em que não consegui descobrir onde ele estava, e em que ele só atendeu ao celular depois da meia-noite. Tive muito medo de perguntar onde ele estava. Além do mais, eu já sabia.

Ele tinha mudado. Olhava para mim de um modo diferente, uma sombra sobre o rosto, o pensamento em outro lugar. Logo depois disso, como era de se esperar, tivemos a conversa definitiva. Dean foi bem direto.

– Estou interessado em outra pessoa. – Declarou. – Sempre prometi que contaria a você.

Lembro-me muito bem dessas conversas, recordo-me de gostar da minha força e confiança quando dizia a ele que se algum dia conhecesse alguém, deveria simplesmente me contar, que eu saberia lidar com a situação. É claro, naquela época eu não imaginava que isso pudesse ultrapassar a esfera do hipotético. Quis retirar todas as minhas declarações altivas e dizer no lugar delas que preferia enormemente uma mentira delicada sobre estar precisando de espaço ou de um tempo, sozinha.

– Por acaso é a Carly? – Perguntei com um nó na garganta.

Ele ficou chocado. – Como é que você sabe?

– Simplesmente percebi. – Respondi incapaz de controlar o choro.

- Sinto muito! – Disse Dean me abraçando – Machucar você assim deste jeito me mata. Mas eu tinha de ser honesto. Devia isso a você!

Então ele tinha uma nova garota e tinha de ser nobre. Tentei ficar com raiva, entretanto como é que você pode ter raiva de alguém porque esse alguém não quer ficar com você? Em vez disso, fiquei apenas na maior fossa, engordei alguns quilos e renunciei solenemente aos homens. Dean continuou telefonando alguns meses depois do nosso rompimento. Sabia que ele estava apenas sendo gentil, mas seus telefonemas me davam falsas esperanças. Não conseguia deixar de perguntar sobre a namorada dele.

– Carly vai bem. – Dizia meio acanhado. Então uma vez ele respondeu: – Vamos morar juntos... E acho que vamos ficar noivos... – A voz dele foi sumindo.

– Parabéns! Isto é ótimo. Estou muito feliz por vocês. – Disse.

- Obrigado, Sakura. Ouvir isso significa muito para mim.

- É... Boa sorte para vocês e tudo mais, mas acho que não quero mais que você me telefone, certo?

- Entendo! – Disse ele, provavelmente aliviado de ser dispensado.

Desde então não ouvi mais falar nele. Não tenho certeza se eles se casaram, ou quando secasaram, mas às vezes ainda procuro por Carly Ono quando vou comprar CD'S. Por enquanto ela ainda não fez sucesso.

Olhando em retrospecto, me questiono se realmente amava Dean, ou apenas a **segurança **do nosso relacionamento. Fico imaginando se na verdade meus sentimentos por ele não tinham muito a ver com o fato de odiar meu trabalho. Do Exame da Ordem até aquele ano infernal como funcionária de um escritório, Deanfoi minha válvula de escape. E às vezes isso pode se parecer muito com amor. Um tempo razoável se passou depois dele. Perdi os quilos que havia ganhado no fim do namoro, fiz luzes no cabelo e aceitei uma série de encontros às cegas. Nos piores casos eram terríveis. Nos melhores, apenas desconfortáveis e nada memoráveis.

Então conheci Tatsuo Matsuda no Spy Bar, no Soho. Estava com Meiling e algumas das suas amigas do trabalho quando ele e seus amigos metidos nos abordaram. Tatsuo, é claro, começou investindo em Meiling, mas ela o empurrou para mim – Literalmente – com as mãos nas costas dele e instruções firmes do tipo: _"Fala aqui com a minha amiga."_. Para ela, aquilo era o máximo da generosidade (embora tivesse Syaoran, ela não era do tipo que dispensava atenção masculina).

– Ele é uma graça. - Sussurrava Meiling para mim. – Vai fundo.

Ela estava certa,Tatsuo era uma graça. Mas era todo ligado em imagem. O tipo de cara que aposenta o uniforme de universitário bacana – Com bonés de beisebol nojentos e intencionalmente invertidos, camisetas de festas de fraternidades estudantis e cintos de couro trançados – para trocá-lo pelo uniforme do cara de vinte e poucos anos, urbano, bacana, que usa camisetas apertadas de tecido sintético, calças pretas com um ligeiro brilho e toneladas de gel no cabelo. Ele exagerava na quantidade de piadas do tipo "Um cara entra num bar..." – Nenhuma delas engraçada. E histórias de guerra com os velhos personagens de sempre – Nenhuma delas impressionante. Quando ele pagou uma bebida para mim naquela primeira noite, sacou uma nota de cem dólares e disse em voz alta para o _barman_ que sentia muito, mas não tinha menor. Em resumo, era um típico exemplo do que Meiling e eu chamávamos de **MFD (M**uito** F**orçado** D**emais).

Mas Tatsuo era inteligente o bastante, divertido o bastante e legal o bastante. Então, quando pediu meu telefone, dei a ele. E quando ele telefonou e me convidou para jantar, eu fui. E quando ele quis transar comigo, quatro encontros depois, trazendo um preservativo tesaurizado, tremi, mas aceitei. Ele tinha um corpo e tanto, mas o sexo não foi nada demais. Eu, muitas vezes acabava pensando em trabalho e, uma vez, quando ouvi o noticiário esportivo na televisão, cheguei a fazer de conta que ele era Pete Sampras, o tenista. Muitas vezes estive perto de acabar tudo com ele, mas Meiling vivia me dizendo para dar mais uma chance, que Tatsuo era rico e uma gracinha. Muito mais rico e gracinha que Dean ela destacava. Como se isso tivesse alguma coisa a ver.

Então, uma noite, Rika viu Tatsuo no Merchants, beijando uma loirinha meio vulgar. Quando a garota foi ao banheiro, Rika aproximou-se para tirar satisfações, avisando que se ele não confessasse sua infidelidade, ela própria me contaria. Então, no dia seguinte, Tatsuotelefonou para despejar suas desculpas; disse que estava voltando para sua ex-namorada, que imaginei ser a garota no Merchants. Quase disse a ele que também tinha pensado em acabar, e isso era verdade, mas me importava tão pouco que não fiz questão de esclarecer nada. Disse apenas tudo bem, boa sorte. E isso foi tudo.

De vez em quando esbarro com Tatsuo na academia, perto do trabalho. Somos bastantes cordiais um com o outro; teve uma vez que cheguei a fazer bicicleta ao lado dele, sem me importar que minha pele estivesse toda cheia de espinhas ou que eu estivesse vestindo meu moletom mais surrado. Meiling diz que essa roupa jamais deveria ser usada em público. Nessa ocasião ficamos jogando conversa fora. Perguntei sobre a namorada dele, deixando-o tagarelar sobre a viagem para a Jamaica que eles estavam prestes a fazer. Não me esforcei nem um pouco para ser legal, uma outra indicação clara de que eu não tinha investido realmente no nosso relacionamento.

De certa forma, é verdade, nem deveria incluir Tatsuona categoria dos namorados sérios. Mas porque dormi com ele, – E me vejo como um tipo de mulher que dormiria apenas com alguém numa relação legítima – eu o inclui nesse clube infelizmente exclusivo.

Faço uma revisão dos meus três namorados, os três homens com os quais dormi quando estava na faixa dos vinte anos, procurando um padrão. Nada. Nenhum traço consistente, cor, estatura, personalidade. Mas um tema realmente surge: todos eles me escolheram e depois me dispensaram. Representei o papel de passiva. Esperando por Hideki e então ficando com Kayo. Querendo sentir mais pelo Dean. Depois querendo sentir menos. Esperando que Tatsuo fosse embora e me deixasse em paz.

E agora Syaoran. Meu número quatro. E ainda estou esperando. Que tudo isso passe. Que chegue o dia do casamento deles em setembro. Que apareça alguém que me dê aquele frio na barriga quando, bem cedo, numa manhã de domingo, eu o observe dormindo na minha cama. Alguém que não esteja noivo da minha melhor amiga.

**.**

**CONTINUA!

* * *

**

**Dicionário: **

(**1**)'** Folk: **Pode se considerar música country.

* * *

**N/A:** Saudações terráqueos. *-*

Eaí, gostam? Tipo eu não gostei muito mais é a opinião de vocês que conta! Por isso, não deixem de comentarem... Este capítulo deveria ter postado ontem, só que estava com muita dor de cabeça. Daquelas que dõe até mesmo quando piscamos os olhos, entende? Ontem foi um dia muito ruim, ainda mais quando você está passando mal e não têm ninguém em casa. É! Minha mãe trabalha e eu fiquei sozinha ontem passando mal, coisa triste!

Mais em questão esses dias terminei de ler a saga de Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos. Cara, fiquei fanática. Tudo de bom! :D Vocês já leram, se não por favor, vão logo ler por que não sabem o que estão perdendo. Outra coisinha... Será que depois vocês poderem ler a oneshot que eu ganhei de presente de aniversário? O nome é: **Setembro**. Shimi amei o presente, obrigadão mesmo! *-*

* * *

**N/E: **Este capítulo, apesar de falar somente dos ex-namorados da Sakura, foi importante para explicar um pouco do perfil da personagem em relação aos fracassos dela com os homens. Os detalhes dessas **experiências** são determinantes para entender esta personagem intrigante ao longo dos próximos capítulos, eu acredito. Fica lógico,_ nee_? : D hehehe

Não vou falar da personagem Meilyn aqui, porque senão vou usar termos nada educados aqui. Minhas opiniões sobre ela são pesadas demais. (Boabiscaelaé!)

Muito obrigada por continuarem a acompanhar este fiction.  
Abraços!

Tammy.


	6. VI

**Autora: **Emily Giffin

**Título original:** Something Borrowed.

Essa história não me pertence. Apenas estou a postando no universo de Card Captor Sakura.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VI**

_Editado por: Tammy Souza_

No sábado à noite, vou de táxi até _Gotham Bar and Grill_ com a mente aberta e uma atitude positiva, – meio caminho andado para o sucesso de qualquer encontro – pensando que talvez Yue possa ser a pessoa que estou procurando. Entro no restaurante e logo o localizo, sentado no bar, usando um jeans folgado e uma camisa xadrez verde ligeiramente amassada, com as mangas dobradas de qualquer jeito - o oposto do **M.F.D**. (_Muito Forçado Demais_).

– Desculpe, eu me atrasei – Digo, enquanto Yue se levanta para me cumprimentar. – Foi difícil conseguir um táxi.

– Não se preocupe. – Diz ele, me oferecendo um banco ao seu lado.

Eu me sento. Ele sorri, revelando duas fileiras de dentes muito brancos e certinhos. Possivelmente sua melhor característica; isso ou uma covinha em seu queixo quadrado.

– E então? O que pedimos para você? – Pergunta ele.

– O que você está bebendo?

– Gim-tônica.

– Vou querer a mesma coisa.

Ele olha para o barman com uma nota esticada de vinte e então olha de novo para mim. – Você está linda, Sakura.

Agradeço. Faz tempo que não recebo um bom elogio de um cara. Acaba me ocorrendo que Syaoran e eu não chegamos a trocar elogios. Yue finalmente consegue a atenção do barman e pede para mim um gim _Bombay Sapphire_ com tônica. Em seguida ele diz: – Na última vez que eu vi você todos nós tínhamos bebido à beça... Aquela foi uma noite divertida.

– É. Eu estava bem fora do ar – Respondo, esperando que Syaoran tenha me dito a verdade sobre não ter falado nada a Yue. – Mas pelo menos consegui chegar em casa antes do sol nascer. Meiling me disse que você e Syaoran ficaram fora até tarde naquela noite.

- É nós saímos por aí um tempo – Yue diz, sem olhar para mim. Isso é um bom sinal. Ele está protegendo o amigo, mas tem dificuldade em mentir. Ele pega o troco do barman, deixa duas notas e algumas moedas sobre o bar e me passa a bebida. – Aqui está.

- Obrigada.

Sorrio, mexo e bebo pelo canudinho. Uma garota esquálida (**1**), vestindo calça de couro e com os lábios excessivamente pintados, dá um tapinha no ombro de Yue e diz que a nossa mesa está pronta. Pegamos nossas bebidas, seguindo-a até a área do restaurante que fica depois do bar. Enquanto sentamos, ela nos entrega dois cardápios gigantescos e uma carta de vinhos separada.

– O garçom de vocês estará aqui em alguns minutos. – Diz, antes de virar seu longo cabelo preto e sair altiva e a passos largos pelo restaurante.

Yue dá uma olhada na carta de vinhos e pergunta se eu quero pedir uma garrafa.

– Claro – Respondo

– Tinto ou branco?

– Tanto faz.

– Você acha que vai comer peixe? – Ele diz olhando para o cardápio.

– Talvez. Mas não me importo de tomar vinho tinto com peixe.

– Não sou muito bom para escolher vinhos – Diz ele, estalando as juntas dos dedos sob a mesa. - Quer dar uma olhada?

– Não, tudo bem. Você pode escolher. Qualquer coisa está bem.

– Está certo, então. Deixa comigo - Diz ele, abrindo o sorriso de quem nunca se esquecia de usar o aparelho para dormir.

Ficamos estudando o cardápio, discutindo o que deve estar mais gostoso. Yue desliza sua cadeira para perto da mesa e sinto seu joelho contra o meu.

– Quase não chamei você para sair. Afinal, a gente vai passar o verão na mesma casa e coisa e tal. – Yue diz. Seus olhos ainda examinando o cardápio. – Syaoran me disse que essa é uma das principais regras por aqui. Não se envolva com alguém da sua casa. Pelo menos não até agosto. – Ele ri e eu arquivo o detalhe para uma análise futura: Syaoran não deu força para o nosso encontro. – Mas aí eu pensei, sabe como é, que inferno; estou interessado nela, vou telefonar para ela. Quer dizer, desde que Syaoran nos apresentou, venho pensando em chamar você para sair. Desde que me mudei para cá. Mas eu estava com uma garota de São Francisco por um tempo e achei que deveria resolver tudo antes de telefonar para você. Você sabe, só para fazer as coisas direitinhas, às claras. Então, finalmente terminei tudo... E aqui estamos nós – ele passa as costas da mão na testa, aliviado com a confissão.

– Acho que você tomou a decisão correta.

– De esperar?

– Não. De ligar.

Ofereço a ele o meu sorriso mais sedutor, lembrando-me rapidamente de Meiling. Ela não tem o monopólio da sedução feminina, penso. Não tenho de ser sempre a séria, a sem graça. Nossa garçonete interrompe o momento.

– Olá, tudo bem com vocês hoje?

– Tudo bem – Yue responde alegre e então abaixa o tom de voz. – Para um primeiro encontro.

Eu rio, mas nossa garçonete apenas sorri duramente e com os lábios apertados.

– Posso apresentar nossos pratos especiais?

– Vá em frente – diz Yue.

Ela olha fixo para o espaço bem acima das nossas cabeças, recitando a lista de pratos especiais, chamando tudo de delicioso; uma deliciosa garoupa, um delicioso risoto e assim por diante. Faço que sim com a cabeça e escuto apenas parcialmente enquanto penso em Syaoran dizendo a Yue para não me convidar para sair e fico imaginando o que isso significa.

– Então? Vocês gostariam de começar com alguma coisa para beber?

– Pode ser... Acho que vamos querer uma garrafa de vinho tinto. O que você recomenda? – Ele aperta os olhos em direção ao cardápio.

– O _pinot noir_ _Marjorie_ está soberbo – Ela aponta para a carta de vinhos.

– Está bem. Então pode ser este aí. Perfeito.

Ela abre mais um de seus sorrisos afetados em minha direção. – Vocês estão prontos para fazer o pedido?

– É, acho que sim – Digo, e então peço uma salada verde com legumes e atum.

– E como você gostaria do seu atum?

– Ao ponto – Respondo.

Yue pede sopa de ervilha e cordeiro. – Excelentes escolhas – Diz nossa garçonete, com um movimento afetado da cabeça. Ela recolhe nossos cardápios e dá meia volta.

– Cara – Diz Yue.

– O quê?

– Essa garota não tem personalidade nenhuma.

Nós dois rimos.

– Onde estávamos?... Ah é, os Hamptons.

– Certo.

– Então, Syaoran diz que não é uma boa idéia sair com alguém da sua própria casa. E aí eu respondo: "Meu irmão, eu não estou seguindo as regras idiotas da Costa Leste." Se a gente acabar se odiando, que seja.

– Não acho que a gente vai se odiar.

A garçonete volta com o vinho, abre a garrafa e serve um pouco na taça dele. Yue bebe de um gole só e anuncia que está ótimo, dispensando a cerimônia pretensiosa. Você pode saber muito de um cara ao observá-lo tomando o primeiro gole de vinho. Não é um bom sinal quando ele faz aquela coisa toda de girar, enterrando o nariz no copo, tomando um gole vagaroso e pensativo, fazendo uma pausa com o cenho franzido seguida de uma ligeira inclinação da cabeça para não parecer entusiasmado demais, como se dissesse este passa, mas já bebi muitos melhores. Se ele é um verdadeiro conhecedor, aí é outra coisa. Mas geralmente é apenas exibicionismo, doloroso de se observar.

Enquanto a garçonete me serve, pergunto a Yue se ele sabe da aposta. Ele faz que não com a cabeça.

– Que aposta?

Espero até que estejamos sozinhos novamente, já basta que a garçonete saiba que esta é a primeira vez que saímos juntos.

– Syaoran e Meiling fizeram uma aposta para ver se eu aceitaria ou não sair com você.

– Ah, não acredito – Ele deixa cair o queixo para mostrar que ficou surpreso. – Quem achou que você iria e quem achou que você me dispensaria.

– Ah. Não me lembro – Finjo estar confusa. – Isto não importa. O que importa é...

– Que eles estão se metendo muito na nossa vida – Ele balança a cabeça. – Filhos da mãe.

– Eu sei.

Ele ergue a taça. – O Syaoran e a Meiling, aqueles bisbilhoteiros filhos da mãe com quem não vamos compartilhar os detalhes desta noite.

Eu rio. – Não importa o quão bom, ou ruim, seja o nosso encontro!

Nossas taças se encostam e bebemos ao mesmo tempo.

– Este encontro não vai ser ruim. Pode acreditar em mim.

– Acredito em você.

Realmente acredito nele, penso. Há alguma coisa desconcertante a respeito do senso de humor, do estilo tranqüilo das pessoas do Meio-Oeste. E ele não está noivo de Meiling. Um excelente bônus. Então, como que ensaiado, Yue me pergunta a quanto tempo que conheço Meiling.

– Há uns vinte e poucos anos. Na primeira vez que a vi, ela estava toda arrumada, num daqueles vestidinhos de verão, e eu estava com um daqueles shorts idiotas do ursinho Pooh. Pensei, aí está uma garota com estilo.

Yue ri. – Aposto que você estava linda no seu shortinho do Pooh.

– Nem tanto.

– E foi você quem apresentou os dois, certo? Syaoran disse que vocês eram grandes amigos no curso de Direito, não é mesmo?

Certo. Meu bom amigo Syaoran. A última pessoa com quem eu dormi

– Ahã. Conheci Syaoran no primeiro semestre do curso de Direito. Percebi de cara que ele e Meiling seriam uma ótima combinação – digo. Um pouco de exagero, mas quero deixar claro que nunca considerei Syaoran para mim. Coisa que não fiz mesmo. E ainda não faço.

– Eles são mesmo parecidos... Não há mistério sobre como os filhos deles vão ser.

– É... Eles vão ser lindos - Sinto um nó inexplicável no peito, imaginando Syaoran e Meiling embalando seu recém-nascido. Por alguma razão, nunca havia pensado para além do casamento em setembro.

– O que foi? – Yue pergunta, obviamente notando minha expressão. O que não necessariamente significa que ele seja sensível. Meu rosto é que não chega a ser inescrutável. É uma maldição.

– Nada - Respondo. Então sorrio e me endireito na cadeira. É hora de uma transição. – Chega de falar de Syaoran e Meiling.

– É – Diz ele. – Eu também acho.

Damos início a uma típica conversa de primeiro encontro, discutimos nossos trabalhos, nossas famílias e nosso passado em geral. Falamos sobre sua experiência inicial na internet, que não passou de um início, e de sua mudança para Nova York. Nossa comida chega. Comemos, conversamos e pedimos mais uma garrafa de vinho. Há mais risos do que silêncio. Sinto-me até a _(No crase)_ vontade o suficiente para pegar um pedacinho do seu cordeiro quando ele me oferece.

Depois do jantar, Yue paga a conta. É sempre um momento estranho para mim, embora me oferecer para pagar - Sinceramente ou com o falso gesto de pegar a carteira - Seja ainda mais estranho. Agradeço e vamos andando em direção à porta, onde decidimos tomar mais alguma coisa.

– Você escolhe onde. – Yue diz.

Me decido por um bar que acabou de abrir perto do meu apartamento. Entramos num táxi e vamos conversando durante todo o caminho até o Upper East Side. Então sentamos e conversamos ainda mais. Peço a ele para me falar de sua cidade natal em Montana. Ele faz uma pequena pausa e então diz que tem uma boa história.

– Apenas 10% da minha turma do último ano foram para a faculdade. – Começa ele. – Na minha escola a maioria dos alunos nem sequer se importava com as provas de admissão. Mas fiz o tal exame, me saí bem, me candidatei à Georgetown e consegui. É claro, não mencionei isso para ninguém na escola. Fiquei cuidando da minha vida, saindo com a minha turma e coisa e tal. Então os professores ficaram sabendo da Georgetown e um dia o meu professor de matemática, o senhor Gilhooly, se incumbiu da missão de anunciar minha boa notícia para a sala. – Ele balança a cabeça como se a lembrança fosse dolorosa. – Então todo mundo fica dizendo coisas do tipo "E então? Grande merda". – Yue cruza os braços e bate na boca com a mão aberta para imitar seus amigos de turma entediados. – Acho que a reação deles deixou o senhor Gilhooly furioso. Ele realmente queria que eles compreendessem a profundidade de suas inadequações e o quanto estariam perdidos no futuro. Então ele foi em frente e desenhou um enorme gráfico no quadro mostrando meu potencial salarial com um diploma de faculdade versus o potencial deles trabalhando como garçons no_ Shoney's_. E como essa distância iria aumentar cada vez mais com o tempo.

– Não brinca.

– Verdade. Então eles ficaram dizendo coisas como "Foda-se o Yue", sabe? Como se eu achasse que era uma grande merda só porque iria ganhar um salário de seis dígitos algum dia. Eu queria matar aquele cara - Yue esbraveja jogando as mãos para o alto. - Obrigado por nada, senhor Gilhooly. Boa maneira de arranjar uns amigos para mim.

Eu rio.

– Então eu pensei, que porra eu faço agora? Tenho que lutar contra a imagem de bom aluno idiota, certo? Então eu me desdobro para mostrar a todos que não dou a menor bola para o mundo acadêmico. Comecei a fumar maconha todos os dias e não abandonei o hábito durante a faculdade. E aí, bem, sabe como é, fiquei em penúltimo na Georgetown. Tenho certeza que você ouviu falar da história do controle remoto. – Diz Yue enquanto remove o rótulo de sua cerveja Heineken.

Sorrio e bato de leve na mão dele. – É, conheço a história. Só que a versão que ouvi é a de que você ficou em último mesmo.

– Ahhhh! – Yue balança a cabeça. – Syaoran nunca conta essa história direito. Minha nota final pelo menos foi maior do que a de outra pessoa! Penúltimo, cara! Penúltimo!

Depois de dois drinques, olho para o relógio e digo que está ficando tarde.

– Está bem. Posso acompanhar você até sua casa?

– Claro.

Caminhamos pela Terceira Avenida e paramos em frente ao meu apartamento.

– Bem, boa noite, Yue. Muito obrigada pelo jantar. Foi uma noite ótima - Digo, com sinceridade.

– É. Para mim também. Foi ótimo. – Ele lambe os lábios rapidamente. Sei o que vem por aí. – E acho ótimo que a gente esteja na mesma casa neste verão.

– Eu também.

Então ele pergunta se pode me beijar. Uma pergunta de que geralmente não gosto. Apenas beije, penso sempre. Mas por alguma razão isso não me incomoda vindo de Yue. Faço que sim com a cabeça, ele se aproxima e me dá um beijo meio longo. Nós nos separamos. Meu coração não está acelerado, mas me sinto satisfeita.

– Você acha que Meiling e Syaoran também apostaram sobre isso? – Ele pergunta. Rio, porque estava pensando a mesma coisa.

– Como é que foi? - Grita Meiling ao telefone na manhã seguinte.

Estou acabando de sair do chuveiro, toda encharcada e pingando.

– Onde você está?

– No carro, com Syaoran. Estamos voltando para a cidade – Diz ela. – fomos comprar antigüidades. Lembra?

– Ah, é – Respondo. – Eu me lembro.

– Como é que foi? – Pergunta Meiling mais uma vez estalando a língua. Ela não consegue nem esperar até chegar em casa para saber os detalhes do meu encontro. Não respondo. – E então?

– A ligação está ruim. Seu celular está entrecortando – Digo. – não consigo ouvir você.

– Bela tentativa. Conte as boas.

– Que boas?

– Sakura, não se faça de desentendida comigo. Me conta sobre o seu encontro! Estamos loucos para saber.

Escuto Syaoran ecoar ao fundo. – Simplesmente loucos!

– Foi uma noite adorável – Digo, tentando enrolar uma toalha em volta da cabeça sem deixar o telefone cair.

Ela dá uns gritinhos. – Eu sabia. Então, detalhes! Detalhes!

Digo a ela que fomos ao _Gotham Bar and Grill_, que pedi atum e ele cordeiro.

– Sakura, vá direto ao que interessa. Vocês ficaram juntos?

– Não posso contar isso.

– Por que não?

– Tenho minhas razões.

– Isso significa que aconteceu – Diz Meiling. – Do contrário você teria apenas dito que não.

– Pense o que quiser.

– Ah, vai, Sakura.

Digo a ela que de jeito nenhum, não vou ser o passatempo da sua viagem. Ela reproduz minhas palavras a Syaoran e eu o escuto dizer: – Bruce é o nosso passatempo. Diga isso a ela.

_Tunnel of Love_ está tocando ao fundo.

– Diga ao Syaoran que este é o pior disco do Bruce.

– Eles são todos ruins. Springsteen é um saco – Meiling comenta.

– Ela disse que este disco é ruim? Foi isso que ela acabou de dizer? – Escuto Syaoran perguntando a Meiling. Meiling diz que sim e alguns segundos depois "Thunder Road" está a todo volume. Meiling grita para ele diminuir. Eu sorrio.

– E então? - Meiling pergunta. – Você vai contar ou não?

– Não.

– E se eu prometer não contar ao Syaoran?

– Ainda assim, não.

Meiling faz um som exasperador. Então ela diz que vai descobrir de uma maneira ou de outra e desliga.

Só volto a falar com Syaoran na quinta à noite, na véspera da viagem aos Hamptons. – Você quer uma carona? A gente tem espaço para mais um – Diz ele. – Rika vem com a gente, e o seu amigo também.

– Bem, neste caso, adoraria uma carona – Digo, tentando soar leve e casual. Preciso mostrar a ele que estou em outra. Eu estou em outra.

Às cinco horas do dia seguinte, estamos reunidos no carro de Syaoran com esperança de conseguir fugir do engarrafamento. Mas as ruas já estão entupidas. Levamos uma hora para chegar ao túnel de Midtown e quase quatro horas para completar os 170 quilômetros até East Hampton. Sento no banco de trás entre Rika e Yue. Meiling está desinibida e agitada, passa a maior parte da viagem olhando para nós três no banco de trás, puxando vários assuntos, fazendo perguntas e geralmente conduzindo a conversa. Ela faz com que as coisas pareçam celebrações. O bom humor dela é tão infeccioso quanto o mau humor é contagioso. Yue é o segundo mais falante do grupo. Por mais ou menos cinqüenta quilômetros, ele e Meiling ficam de piadinhas, de gozação um com o outro. Ela diz que ele é preguiçoso, ele diz que ela dá trabalho. Rika e eu fazemos algum comentário apartes de vez em quando. Syaoran não diz praticamente nada. Ele fica tão quieto que a certa altura Meiling grita para ele parar de ser tão chato.

– Estou dirigindo. - Syaoran diz – Preciso me concentrar.

Então ele olha para mim pelo espelho retrovisor. Fico imaginando no que ele está pensando. Os olhos dele não entregam nada.

Está ficando escuro quando paramos para fazer um lanche e tomar uma cerveja num posto de gasolina na rodovia 27. Rika se aproxima de mim perto das batatas fritas, passa o braço através do meu e diz: – Dá para notar que ele realmente gosta de você.

Por um segundo fico em estado de choque, pensando que ela está se referindo ao Syaoran. Então me dou conta de que ela está falando do Yue.

– Yue e eu somos apenas amigos – Digo enquanto escolho uma lata de _Pringles Light._

– Ah, por favor. A Meiling me contou sobre o encontro de vocês – Insiste ela.

Rika sempre sabe de tudo - A última tendência, a inauguração de um bar legal, a próxima grande festa. Ela mantém os dedos de unhas bem-cuidadas na pulsação da cidade. E saber dos detalhes a respeito dos solteiros também faz parte do pacote.

– Foi só um encontro. – Explico, feliz que Meiling não tenha determinado o que aconteceu com Yue, apesar de um bombardeio de perguntas. Ela chegou até mesmo a interrogá-lo por e-mail. Ele me encaminhou a mensagem com o seguinte título: "Bisbilhoteiros filhos da mãe."

– Bem, o verão é longo – Diz Rika com sabedoria. – Você faz bem em não se comprometer até saber o que mais está vindo por aí.

Chegamos à nossa casa de veraneio, uma casinha sem muito charme. Foi Rika quem a encontrou em meados de fevereiro, quando veio sozinha até aqui revoltada por não termos sacrificado um fim de semana para sair em busca de uma casa. Ela organizou tudo, providenciando inclusive quem alugasse a outra metade da temporada. Enquanto saímos em excursão pela casa, ela se desculpa mais uma vez que não haja uma piscina e se lamenta que as áreas comuns realmente não sejam grandes o suficiente para festas maiores. Asseguramos a ela que o quintal dos fundos, com uma pequena churrasqueira e muito espaço, compensa isso. Além do mais, estamos perto o bastante para ir a pé até a praia, o que, na minha opinião, é o que há de mais importante numa casa de veraneio.

Descarregamos o carro e saímos em busca dos nossos quartos. Meiling e Syaoran ficam com o que tem a cama king-size. Yue tem seu próprio quarto, o que pode vir a ser conveniente. E Rika também - Uma recompensa por seus esforços. Eu divido um quarto com Chiharu, que matou o trabalho hoje e veio de trem na noite passada. Chiharu está sempre matando o trabalho. Não conheço ninguém mais despreocupada nesse sentido, particularmente num escritório grande como o nosso.

Todos os dias ela chega tarde - A cada ano que passa, cada vez mais perto de onze horas - E se recusa a fazer como os outros funcionários, que deixam um paletó na cadeira ou uma xícara cheia de café sobre a mesa antes de ir embora, para que os colegas pensem que saíram apenas para um rápido intervalo. Ela faturou menos de dois mil dólares no ano passado e por isso não recebeu bônus.

– Faça as contas e você vai perceber que ganhar um bônus representa menos por hora do que fritar hambúrgueres no McDonald's – Disse ela este ano, no dia em que os cheques foram distribuídos. Agora telefono a ela do celular.

– Onde você está?

– Cyril's – Grita ela por sobre o falatório dos freqüentadores. – Querem que eu fique aqui ou que vá encontrar vocês em algum lugar?

Transmito a pergunta para Meiling e a Rika.

– Diga a ela que vamos direto para o Talkhouse – Diz Meiling. – Já é tarde.

Então, como eu esperava, Rika e Meiling insistem em trocar de roupa. E Yue, que ainda está com a roupa do trabalho, faz a mesma coisa. Então Syaoran e eu ficamos sentados na salinha de televisão, um de frente para o outro, esperando. Ele pega o controle remoto, mas não liga a televisão. É a primeira vez que ficamos sozinhos desde o incidente. Estou consciente do suor se acumulando nas minhas axilas. Por que estou nervosa? O que aconteceu ficou para trás. Acabou. Tenho de relaxar, agir com naturalidade.

– Você não vai se embonecar para o seu amiguinho? – Syaoran pergunta calmamente, sem olhar para mim.

– Muito engraçado.

Agora, mesmo a mera troca de palavras parece ilícita.

– Você não vai mesmo?

– Estou bem assim – Digo, olhando para o meu jeans favorito e para a minha blusa preta de malha. O que ele não sabe é que já passei muito tempo pensando nesta roupa quando me troquei depois do trabalho.

– Então você e Yue formam um casal formidável – Ele olha furtivamente para a escada.

– Obrigada. Você e Meiling também.

Trocamos um olhar demorado, tão carregado de possíveis significados que não dá nem para começar a interpretar. E aí, antes que ele possa responder, Meiling desce as escadas, saltitante, num vestido de noite verde-amarelado, bem colado no corpo. Ela entrega a Syaoran uma tesoura e se agacha a seus pés, erguendo o cabelo.

– Dá para você cortar a etiqueta, por favor? – Ele corta. Ela se levanta e gira. – Bem, que tal _estou_?

– Legal – Responde ele e depois olha para mim meio acanhado, como se aquele elogio de apenas uma palavra para sua noiva pudesse me chatear.

– Você está deslumbrante. – Digo para mostrar que não estou chateada. Nem um pouco.

Pagamos o serviço de mesa e abrimos caminho pela multidão que lota o Stephen's Talkhouse, nosso bar favorito em Amagansett, dizendo olá para todas as pessoas que a gente conhece, de diferentes grupos lá da cidade. Encontramos Chiharu no bar com uma Budweiser, de short jeans, uma camiseta branca com decote em V e um tipo de chinelo de dedo que Meiling e e Rika usariam apenas para ir fazer as unhas dos pés. Não há sequer uma gota de pretensão no corpo de Chiharu e, como sempre, estou muito feliz em vê-la.

– Ei, pessoal! – Grita ela. – Por que vocês demoraram tanto?

– O trânsito estava uma merda. – Syaoran diz. – E, depois, certas pessoas tiveram que se arrumar.

– Bem, é claro que nós tínhamos de nos arrumar! – Diz Meiling, olhando para baixo para admirar sua roupa.

Chiharu insiste que precisamos de um pontapé inicial para a nossa noite e pede uma rodada de bebidas. Ela distribui os copos enquanto ficamos de pé numa roda apertada, prontos para beber juntos.

– Ao melhor verão de todos! – Diz Meiling jogando os longos cabelos com cheiro de xampu de coco para trás dos ombros. Ela sempre diz isso no começo de cada verão. Ela sempre tem expectativas tremendamente altas com as quais nunca compartilho. _(_**Tammy:**_ Eu sei por quê! ò.O)_ Mas talvez neste verão ela esteja certa. _(_**Tammy:**_ SIM! Finalmente deu uma dentro Sakurinha!)_

Todos nós viramos nossas bebidas, que têm gosto de vodca pura. Então Syaoran pega uma nova rodada e me entrega uma cerveja, os dedos dele roçam os meus. Fico imaginando se fez isso de propósito.

– Obrigada – Digo.

– Disponha – murmura ele, sem tirar os olhos de mim, como no carro.

Conto mentalmente até três e depois desvio o olhar. A noite passa e percebo que estou observando Syaoran e Meiling interagirem. Fico surpresa com as pontadas de um sentimento de posse que experimento ao observar os dois juntos. Não é exatamente ciúme, mas algo relacionado a isso. Noto algumas pequenas coisas que não costumava registrar. Como uma vez, quando ela escorregou os quatro dedos na parte de trás do jeans dele, bem na altura do cós. E outra vez, quando ele estava em pé atrás de Meiling e segurou todo o cabelo dela numa mão e meio que o ergueu numa espécie de rabo-de-cavalo antes de largar de volta sobre os ombros.

Neste exato momento, ele se inclina para dizer alguma coisa a ela. Ela faz que sim com a cabeça. Imagino que as palavras dele sejam "Quero você hoje à noite", ou alguma coisa por aí. Fico pensando se eles transaram desde que eu e ele estivemos juntos. Certamente. E isso me incomoda de uma maneira estranha. Talvez isso aconteça sempre que você vê alguém da sua lista com outra pessoa. Digo a mim mesma que não tenho direito de ter ciúme. Que para início de conversa não tinha nada que ter acrescentado Syaoran à minha lista.

Tento me concentrar em Yue. Fico perto dele, converso com ele, rio de suas piadas. Quando ele me chama para dançar, digo sim sem hesitar. Vou atrás dele em direção à pista de dança lotada. A gente sua bastante, dançando e rindo. Percebo que apesar de não haver muita química, estou me divertindo. E, quem sabe? Talvez ele dê em alguma coisa.

– Eles estão loucos para saber o que aconteceu no nosso encontro. – Diz Yue no meu ouvido.

– Por que você diz isso? - Pergunto a ele.

– Meiling perguntou mais uma vez.

– É mesmo

– É.

– Quando?

– Hoje à noite. Bem depois de chegarmos aqui.

Hesito um pouco e então pergunto: – Syaoran disse alguma coisa?

– Não, mas ele estava de pé, bem ao lado dela, parecendo bastante interessado.

– Que petulância - Digo num tom brincalhão.

– Eu sei, esses bisbilhoteiros filhos da mãe... E não olhe agora, mas eles estão de olho na gente.

O rosto dele toca o meu, um princípio de barba roçando minha pele. Ponho os braços em torno de seus ombros e movimento meu corpo junto ao dele.

– Bem, sendo assim, – Digo – vamos dar a eles motivo para olhar.

**.**

**CONTINUA!

* * *

**

**Dicionário:**

**Esquálida: **Pálido e fraco, macilento, magro.

* * *

**N/A:** Olá queridos.

Desta vez eu não tenho nada a comentar. E sim a agradecer aos meus queridos leitores que sempre estou comentando e participando da história... Muito, mais muito mesmo obrigada! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, não se esqueçam de comentar, please! :)

Beijos. Até a próxima! ;*

* * *

**N/E: **Em primeiro lugar peço desculpas, este capítulo demorou para sair porque eu atrasei com a edição dele, mas prometo que nunca mais vai acontecer! (fazendo figas) Pois é, Sakurinha ainda não sacou o que está acontecendo, mas esse finalzinho me disse que está quase! Quase! Coisas de Sakura: o progresso dela em relação ao Syao sempre é um pouco lento mesmo. XD Pela minha intuição feminina esta viajem veio bem a calhar. Vamos lá, Syaoran, não perca as esperanças, gato, Meilyn é corna, mas agora está na hora de ela saber disto! Vamos lá! Uhuulll! Tô torcendo aqui.

Nesse capítulo (como nos anteriores) mostrou muitos lugares de Nova York, Manhattan é maravilhosa, se quiserem ficar mais por dentro do universo da história, pesquisem no Google ou no Wikipédia, tem várias fotos do centro empresarial de NY. LINDO! Um sonho! Assim dá para vocês visualizarem os personagens nesses lugares! Muito bom!

Beijocas e sempre é um prazer ver postado mais um capítulo dessa inusitada e intrigante história!

Obrigada!


End file.
